Misunderstood
by xxwesalxx
Summary: There's a new boy at Ba Sing Se High. Does that say enough? Zutara, Sukka, Taang. AU fanfic. No bending. Pretty OOC.
1. Welcome to Ba Sing Se High!

**KATARA POV**

"Kat! Kat, are you even listening to me?" an aggravated Suki said, interrupting me from reading. "Put that stupid book away! I have something important to tell you!"

"It's not stupid!" I defended, while putting my book in my schoolbag. "Whatever. Anyways, Ty Lee told me that there's a new boy at Ba Sing Se High!"

"I thought you hated Ty Lee. And you're dating my brother, remember?" She just rolled her eyes, "No, silly! I meant for you! It would help you get over Je- him" she said.

"Thanks, but I'm done with dating for a while. Jet and I broke up three days ago. And we don't even know this guy! For all we know he could be a psychopath who likes to chop off right hands!"

Suki snorted, "Why right hands?"

I shrugged, "I don't know... It was the first thing that came to my mind" Suki laughed, "You're so weird"

"You love me eitherway" She chuckled. I turned my head and saw that Aang, Sokka and Toph were coming towards our table.

Sokka sat down next to Suki and put an arm around her, while she blushed. Aang smiled and waved at me, being his cheerful self. He sat down next to me.

Toph sat down on my other side, "What's up, Sweetness?" she asked taking a bite of her apple. "Not much. Getting over a breakup is always fun"

"You never told me what happened between you and Jet" She said.

"He tried to guilt me into sleeping with him by telling me that if I loved him, I would- you know" I confessed. "That sucks, Sugarqueen. But, hey, you're on the market again" She said, trying to cheer me up.

Then I heard a a fist slam on the table. We all looked up to see Sokka with the most angry eyes I had ever seen.

I could swear I saw steam come out of his ears, "No way am I letting my baby sister date another selfish and hormone driven boy! I will fucking kill him!" he yelled.

"Sokka! Language! And I don't need you looking out for me! I am fifteen for God's sake!" with that I stood up and walked out of our school's cafeteria.

I let the tears fall and ignored all the stares and whispers. That was until I collided with someone's hard chest and fell to the floor. I didn't even bother to get up.  
My body shook with sobs and I thought of the six months of my life that I had wasted with and I quote 'another selfish and hormone driven boy'.

I felt two strong hands try to lift me up. "I'm sorry! I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" I heard a raspy voice ask.

I shook my head no, "No! It's not your fault" I quickly wiped my eyes and looked up. I saw a boy with shaggy, black hair that covered most of his left eye. He was about five inches taller than me. There was one thing that caught my eye, though: his scar.

I wasn't disgusted or anything by it, I just wondered how he got it. It was a shame, though. His face would be flawless without it.

I was interrupted from my thoughts, "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and put my hand out, "I'm Katara DiMarco" He shook it, "Zuko Ignis"

We stared at eachother for abour 10 seconds, when the bell rang. Which meant that I had to go to my next class.

"It was nice meeting you, Zuko" I said and hurried off to class.

**Sorry if this was short, but it's a start. I hope you liked it! Anyways, here's the deal: You comment and I will update sooner. The comment could be anything. Compliments, tips, ideas for the next chapters, etc. Thank you for reading and g'bye!**


	2. Adjusting to a new life

**ZUKO POV**

"Uncle?" I called as I arrived at the Jasmine Dragon, my uncle's teashop. Right then I saw him walk out of the kitchen with a tray and two cups of tea.

"Nephew! How was your first day at Ba Sing Se High?" he asked, putting the tray down on a wooden table.

I shrugged and sat down on a stool, "It was okay, I guess" He nodded, "Have you made any new friends?"

"Not really. There was this one girl, Katara, that was kind of interesting" I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "That's good. Ask her to come over some time" He winked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go home" I stood up and walked out of the Jasmine Dragon. I stepped on my red motorcycle, put on my black helmet and drove off to my uncle's place.

When I got there, I put my motorcycle in the garage and went inside.

This place was so different from my old home. And I'm not just talking about the size. I'm talking about the atmosphere and energy that flowed through the whole house.

Ever since my mom died... my life has become a nightmare. Let's just not get into details.

I walked upstairs to my new room and saw about ten boxes still unpacked around the room. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room with dark red sheets and about five pillows. A wooden closet against the wall and a lot of drawings spread on a wooden desk in the corner of the room.

I put down my backpack, picked up a box and put it on my bed. I opened it and took some stuff out. Some CD's, a lot of books, a few pictures of my uncle and my dead cousin, Lu Ten. I really missed him. He died when I was about ten years old. I put that one on my desk. Then I took out my sketchbook.

I sighed and flipped through it. There was some graffiti and landscapes, but one drawing caught my attention. It was a drawing of my family... well, when it still _was_ a family.

My mom, my sister Azula and my dad Ozai. Everyone looked happy. I lifted my left hand and touched my scar. I felt my eyes brim with tears. I blinked them away.

I closed the sketchbook and put it in the drawer of my nightstand. I did the same with some pencils, my iPod and a book that I was reading.

It took me about 2 hours unpacking all of the boxes.

I thought drawing would help me feel better. I took out my sketchbook and charcoal and started drawing.

**KATARA POV**

_"Katara? Honey, can you hear me?" I heard a female voice ask, as I stared into the darkness, "Mom?" I asked.  
"Yes, Katara, it's me. I miss you, baby" I felt tears stream down my cheeks, "Mom! Where are you? I miss you! I can't see you. Why did you leave me?"  
I saw a beautiful woman walk my way. It was my mother. I started running towards her. Just when she opened her arms for me-_

"KATARA" I heard my brother, Sokka yell in my ear, waking me up. I fell off of my bed and onto the wooden floor of my room.

I wasn't even mad at Sokka. I hugged my knees and started sobbing. "Katara, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to upset you!" he said, concerned as he picked me up and put me on my bed. I threw my arms aroung his neck and sobbed into his shoulder, as he rubbed my back.

"I dreamed a-about m-mo-mom" I hiccuped. Then he hugged me tighter, "I know Kat, I miss her too. I'm sorry I woke you up. Dad told me to call you for dinner"

I nodded and pulled away. I wiped away my tears. Sokka grabbed my hand, as we walked downstairs.

**Hi! Thanks for reading! By the way, Zuko's last name means fire. It's Latin. Please review!**


	3. Getting to know eachother

**Katara POV**

"Katara, come on. Eat something" my dad, Hakoda, pleaded. "Dad, I told you, I'm not hungry" I said, coldly, as I played with my food with a fork.

Sokka mumbled something, but I couldn't understand what it was, since his face was stuffed with chicken.

"Katara, if you are going to act like this, please just go do your homework or something" my dad said. I just nodded, "Excuse me" I said as I stood up and walked upstairs.

I grabbed my biology book and tried to study for a test I had tomorrow.

After about 20 minutes of studying, I heard a knock on my door. I closed my book, "Come in" I said, softly.

I saw my dad come in with a plate of food, "Sokka told me why you have been so quiet lately... He's not worth it, Katara"

I felt the tears coming, "Dad, that's not everything. I just- I miss Mom"

"I know. I miss her too. Here...I know you're not hungry, but I won't let you starve" he said, handing me the food. I smiled a small smile and took it, "Thanks, dad"

He nodded and stood up, "I love you"

"I love you too, dad"

************************************Time skip***************************************************************

I sat in the living room, sipping my minttea, when I heard someone stumble down the stairs. I stood up from the couch, only to see Sokka lying at the bottom of the stairs, curled up like a ball, "Meh" he managed to choke out.

I honestly tried not to laugh, but I failed miserably. Sokka shot me a glare, "Oh ha-di-fucking-ha" he sarcastically said, as he stood up and straightened his clothes.

"You- you r-ready for school?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter. He nodded as I broke into fits of laughter again.

He groaned as he dragged me out of the house by my wrist. It reminded me of how Jet used to treat me when I didn't listen to him. I suddenly stopped laughing and turned pale.

_"If I see you one more time with that Haru kid, I will personally make sure that he won't be able to walk again!" he threatened as he dragged me to his car._

"Katara, are you okay?" Sokka asked, as he opened the passanger door of his car for me to step in. I gulped, but nodded and stepped in.

When Sokka stepped in on the other side, he looked at me with a concerned frown.

"Katara, you are seriously starting to worry me. Your once almost as huge appetite as mine is gone, you're very quiet and you have these mood swings. First you are doubling over with laughter and then you look like you've seen a ghost. What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked as he knocked on my head gently.

"Nothing...just tired" I lied.

He looked unconvinced, but let it go for now, "Okay. Just know that you can tell me anything. And, oh, do you mind if we pick up Suki first?" he asked, giving me his famous puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled, "Sure, why not? Suki is my best friend, too"

He gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek, which I wiped away as he started the car.

After about ten minutes we got to Suki's place as she ran out her door.

She got in the back of the car, "Hey Kat!" she said, as she hugged me. We pulled away and she pecked Sokka's lips.

I laughed, "Sokka, you're blushing"

"Am not!" he defended.

"Sure"

**Zuko POV**

I opened the door of my locker and put in some of my books. I considered putting my sketch book in there too, but my first class was study hour and I didn't have any homework with me, so I thought I could draw there.

I closed my locker and walked to the cafeteria of the school, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I heard a familliar, female voice say. When I looked down, I saw the same girl as yesterday.

"Katara?" I chuckled "We need to stop bumping into eachother"

She laughed, "I agree...It's...uh nice to see you again" she smiled.

"Want to sit down with me?" I asked her, as a sat down on a chair. She nodded and sat on the other side of the table.

I looked on my iPod to see the time. It was 7.45 am.

"We have about half an hour...What do you say we get to know eachother a bit better?" I asked.

She smiled, "Sure, how about we ask eachother questions. Something like truth or dare, but then without the dare"

"Okay, you can start" I said.

"How old are you?" She asked me. "I'm 17"

She nodded, "Your turn"

"What is your favorite colour?" I asked

"Blue. Kind of like my eyes" she answered. I looked into her eyes and saw that it was indeed a beautiful color.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. I chuckled, "Had. I just moved here"

She nodded, "Oh, so you're the guy Suki was talking about"

I raised my good eyebrow,"Who's Suki? And why was she talking about me when I don't know her?"

"Suki is my brother's girlfriend. She is also my best friend and she was talking about a new guy coming to our school"

"Oh"

She laughed.

Don't ask me why, but that made me smile, and I'm not one to smile very often.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"N-no, broke up four days ago"

"Why did you break u-" I started to ask, when two people yelling cut me off. "What's going on?" she asked, frowning, while picking her bag up.

I frowned too. I got my stuff and stood up, reaching my hand out for her to take. She blushed, but took it anyway and we walked to where the yelling was coming from.

When we got there, we saw two guys fighting. I looked at Katara.

Her face went pale and she started hyperventilating. I got concerned.

"Katara, are you oka-" I got cut off by her fainting.

**Hi guys! Again, thank you for reading! Pretty please comment! If you don't I won't have the motivation to write! Tell me what your ideas are for the next chapters, maybe compliments or tips. ANYTHING. See ya!**


	4. How we lost our mothers

**Katara POV**

I woke up with a major headache. I closed my eyes again, because the light was too bright for me. I let out a sigh, "Where am I?" I asked no one in particular.

"You're in the nurse's office. Y-you passed out" I heard a familliar raspy voice say.

"I did? I can't remember what happened" I confessed while turning my head to the side. Only to see a raven haired boy with a scar sit in a chair, looking pale.

"There was a fight and y-you started hyperventilating and th-then you fainted" he told me with a shaky voice.

"Zuko, are you okay?" I asked him, concerned, as I reached out to grab his shaky hand. "Katara, you just fainted. I can't believe you're worried about _me" _

"Zuko, I'm okay. Look at you, you're shaking" I said, as I slowly sat up. I saw a thin blanket next to me an picked it up. I stood up and put it around him, even though I was extremely dizzy.

He looked up at me and then threw his arms around my waist, as he sobbed against my stomach. I frowned and hugged him back, as I sat down in his lap.

After a good five minutes of me rubbing his back and comforting him, the nurse walked in. Zuko and I both pulled away and he wiped his eyes.

"Are you feeling better, or do you need to go home?" the nurse asked me. **(A/N This has never happened to me, so I don't know how a nurse would act in this kind of situation) **

I smiled and shook my head, "I'm feeling better, thank you. Just a bit dizzy" I told her. She nodded and handed me a bottle of pills, "Take one every two hours and you'll feel better in no time. You should visit a doctor, though"

I nodded and took the pills. She also handed Zuko and me a red note on why we're too late. We walked out of the nurse's office and to my locker.

I took out a bottle of water and took a pill out of the bottle the nurse gave me.

I took the pill in my mouth and drowned it with water, swallowing it.

I looked to my right and saw Zuko standing there, staring at me. I sighed, "Zuko, you don't have to tell me, but I would like to know why you had the need to soak my shirt" I said, trying to lighten the mood up.

He smiled a tiny smile and slid down the lockers, as I did the same.

"It's just- my mom... She-she died in a fire. I was there too. She tried to save me... The smoke got too much and she started hyperventilating and passed out" he told me, as his eyes filled with tears, "When you fainted, all I could think about was you dying. Then you were all worried about me like my mom used to be"

"Zuko, I'm so sorry" I said, remembering my own mom.

"Is that how you got your scar?" I couldn't help but ask. He nodded, "A burning, wooden shelf fell on me" I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"My mom died when I was nine. She drowned in the sea. No one was around to help. No matter how hard I screamed" I cried.

"I had no idea" Zuko said, sympathetically.

"I tried to save her, but I couldn't. It's all my fault" I sniffled. He frowned and pulled me in for a hug, "No it isn't, Katara. You were only nine years old. You couldn't have done anything"

"Thank you, Zuko. For everything" I said. We pulled away.

"Tara" he called. I smiled, "You're the first one to call me that. Usually people call me Kat"

"Don't you like it?" he asked, worried. I shook my head, "No, no, I do! It's just different. But what did you want to say?"

"I wanted to ask you if you feel like skipping first and second period. After that we have a break" he raised his good eyebrow, suggestively.

I smiled, "You're such a bad influence. But sure" He chuckled. We both wiped away our tears and stood up. He grabbed my hand and we walked outside.

He lead me to a red motorcycle and sat on it. "Don't we need helmets?" I asked.

"It's about one mile to the park. And I'm a good driver" he said, acting smug. I rolled my eyes and sat behind him.

Zuko turned the motorcycle on. I threw my arms around his waist.

"You ready, Tara?" he asked looking over his shoulder. I gave him a nod, "Let's go"

**Thanks for reading. And again. PLEASE review. Ideas, tips, compliments, anything. I need at least one review for every chapter that I write, or else I won't write another chapter. Sorry! But I live on comments. B'bye!**


	5. I promise he's a good guy

**Hey guys! Thanks for commenting! PLEASE DON'T STOP! On with the story...**

**Zuko POV**

"So, how do you like Ba Sing Se so far?" Katara asked as we lay in the grass, staring at the sky.

"It's nice. No stress, no manipulative sisters..." I sighed.

She turned her head to the side, "You have a sister?"

"Define sister" I said. She chuckled, "A female sibling"

I smiled and turned my head to the side, "Then yes. Azula. My dad always used to say she was born lucky and I was lucky to be born"

She frowned, "Don't you live with your dad?" she asked. I shook my head, "No, I moved in with my uncle. I couldn't live with him anymore. I didn't want to"

I could tell by her look that she wanted to know more, but she decided not to ask. I was grateful for that. She took out her phone and checked the time.

"We have about half an hour before we go back to school" she informed, putting her phone back in her pocket.

I groaned and sat up, as she did the same.

"Why did you faint?" I asked her. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Fear, I guess" she answered.

I motioned for her to go on. She sighed, "The fight...One of the two was my ex boyfriend. It just brought up some memories" she explained.

I tensed up, "He hit you?!" I yelled, a little louder than expected.

She cringed, "N-not exactly. Sometimes he was a bit rough. It was more pushing and pulling than hitting"

I clenched my jaw and fists. I couldn't believe that someone would do that to a girl.

She put her hand on my upper arm. That calmed me down. She looked at me sternly, "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? I'm done with him anyway. It wouldn't make a difference"

I nodded and an idea popped into my head, "Okay, but on one condition" I said and she looked nervous. I continued, "We exchange numbers" I said and she let out a sigh of relief. Then she started laughing, "I was going to give you my number anyway" she said.

I smirked, "Good"

We both pulled out our phones and handed them to each other. I put in my number and a smiley face behind my name. We handed each other's phones back and I smiled when I saw that she put herself in my phone as 'Tara'.

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Katara.

She was rubbing her temples,"My head is killing me"

I frowned, "You should probably take in another one of those pills" I suggested. She shook her head, "No, it hasn't been two hours yet"

As she rubbed her temples I noticed something on her left hand. It was a ring with a deep blue sapphire. The metal was decorated with flows and waves. It reminded me of the ocean.

I took her left hand, "What's that?" I asked, pointing at the ring with the thumb of the hand that was holding hers.

"That's my mom's wedding ring. When she was drowning, I grabbed her hand and this ring slid off. It was the only thing I could save" she explained, sadly.

_Nice job, Zuko. Why don't you just punch her in the face?!_

"I'm sorry..." I said, letting her hand go. She shook her head, "Don't be. You couldn't have known"

I sighed and stood up, "I think we need to go back" I told her. She nodded and stood up.

We walked about two feet to my motorcycle and stepped on. She wrapped her arms around my torso and I could feel her forehead pressed against my back.

I smiled to myself and we drove off.

**Katara POV**

I couldn't believe I told him about my mom. Most of all about Jet. I knew him for about an hour and I trusted him enough to tell him all about my family and love life.

But then again, he trusted me too. He told me about his mom and to be honest he looks like someone who is really closed up.

When we got to school, he parked his motorcycle and we stepped off.

"Thank you" I told him. He looked confused, "For what?"

"Trusting me" I said, but it came out like a question. He mouthed an 'oh'.

I smiled and we walked inside. I saw a lot of people eat and talk, since it was lunch break.

Zuko walked me to my locker and I took out my pills. I took one and dry-swallowed it.

I saw Suki, Aang, Haru and Sokka walk my way. They all had worried expressions on their faces. Except for Sokka. He looked pissed.

They all greeted me with a bone-crushing group hug. When they pulled away, Sokka was the first person to speak up, "Where were you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! WHO'S THE DUDE!" he yelled and referred to the scarred boy standing behind me.

"To anser your first question, I passed out. THE DUDE brought me to the school nurse. I didn't feel like going to school afterwards, so we skipped" I explained. They all looked shocked.

"To answer your second question, I didn't even think about that with my major headache. To answer your third question, this is Zuko. He's new at BSSH and I want you to be nice! And to answer your unspoken fourth question, I don't know why I passed out" I lied.

They all examined Zuko with eyes that could burn a whole through your skin. He looked nervous.

"Zuko, thank you for everything. I'll see you later" I said and managed to drag everyone with me to the theatre.

"Katara, I don't like him" Sokka said as I closed the door behind us.

I felt my blood boiling and turned around, "WHY" I demanded.

Haru stepped forward, "What Sokka meant to say was that he doesn't seem like he could be trusted" he said, nervously.

"Again, why?" I asked. "Suki, you told me about him"

"Yeah, but that was before I knew he had a big scar on his face... Who knows where he got it" she said, looking down.

"He got it in a fire. Come on, guys, he saved my life. He trusted me with a lot of personal information. He is a good guy. Aang, what do you think?" I asked the younger boy.

"Katara, he could be lying" he told me, carefully. I glared at them, "I can't believe you're all this judgy. Give him a fucking chance!" I yelled.

They looked shocked. I hardly ever sweared.

"KATARA, HE'S A BAD INFLUENCE" Sokka yelled at me. My eyes widened. He never yelled at me like that.

"Unless you all give him a fair chance, I will not speak to either of you" I said and stormed out.

I felt someone grab my wrist and stop me. I turned around and saw an all too familliar face.

"What do you want, Jet?" I asked, looking away.

I felt a pair of warm lips lightly pressed against my left ear, "I just want to talk"

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for making Jet look bad, but I promise he will turn into a good guy! Please review. The sooner you comment, the sooner you get your new chapter! **


	6. AN

**Guys, I'm so sorry! I posted the fourth chapter twice. The third and fourth chapter are supposed to be only the fourth chapter. I replaced the third chapter. So please read that one again. SORRY.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for the story. Please tell me. I WILL give you credit.**

**If you have any questions, please ask them.**

**Love, Wesal.**


	7. Another AN

**Guys, I'm stuck! If you have any ideas for my next chapter, PLEASE tell me. I want to update as soon as possible. That's why I'm asking you for help. **

**I promise, I'll give you credit. Just send me a PM and if you don't have an account, just put it in the comments. Thanks!**

**Love, Wesal.**


	8. Get me out of here

**Katara POV**

"Jet, let me go!" I struggled, as he dragged me through the whole school by my wrist. When he finally let me go, we were in the music room.

He closed the door and faced me, "I noticed you hang out with that new Emo kid" he spoke.

I scoffed, "First off, he is older than you. And second off, his name is Zuko and you don't know him, so you have no right to judge"

"I don't want you hanging out with him, I don't want you near him, or even looking at him. You will stay away from him, got it?" he hissed.

"Or else?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

"Or else he'll have to deal with two scars" he threatened. I felt my blood boil, "Jet, you can't tell me what to do!"

He looked pissed, "I can't have you cheating on me! That would ruin my reputation!"

I looked at him like he had tree heads, "Jet, you and I broke up! We're done! Over!" I yelled.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and push me, causing me to fall and my face to hit a table.

"No, we're not" he said and walked out, as I held my throbbing cheek. I held back the tears that threatened to come out.

I heard the bell ring, meaning that the break was over. Great. Just great.

I gathered myself together and stood up. I grabbed my bag and walked to my next class.

*********************************************Time skip*************************************

FINALLY! School was over!

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom.

I saw a short girl in green standing at my locker.

I walked over to her and her eyes widened, "Sugarqueen, your face!" she exclaimed. _  
_

Oh goodness. I forgot to cover it, "I hit a table" I said. It wasn't the complete truth, but I didn't lie.

I opened my locker and got the keys to my house. I turned my head and I saw Toph still standing there.

I raised my eyebrows, "Did you want something?" I asked her.

"Suki told me what happened" she said. "And...?" I pressed on.

"And...I agree with you. We should give him a chance"

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Toph"

She frowned, "He, uh, didn't do this to you, right?" she asked, examining my swollen cheek.

"No...You mean..Zuko...right?" I wanted to make sure. She raised an eyebrow,"Uh, yeah?" she said, nodding slowly.

"Then no" _Dang it! I can't keep my big mouth shut, can I?_

"Then who _did_ do it?" she pressed on. "No one! I tripped! It's not a big deal! Stop making such a big deal out of it! You shouldn't, because it's not a big deal!" I yelled.

"Whoa, calm down" she said.

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" I screamed, breathing heavily. "I...can see that"

"Excuse me" I said, closing my locker and I walked off.

I saw Sokka standing in the parking lot, leaning against his car.

I tried to cover up the left side of my face with my hair and I walked over to him.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded. We both got inside the car and he started it.

We drove off and after a few minutes we arrived at our house.

He turned off the car and he looked at me. I looked away and tried to cover up my face.

He sighed, "Look, I know you are mad at me, but I just want what's best for you. Can you at least look at me?" he said, pushing my hair out of my face.

He gasped, "Who did this to you?" he asked, anger building up in his voice. I gulped,"No one, I-I tripped and my head hit a table"

"Don't lie to me, Katara. Did that Emo kid do this to you?!" he yelled. "No! I did this to myself! It's all my own fault! I let it happen!" I yelled.

I opened the door and ran to the house. I took out my keys, and unlocked the door, as I stepped inside.

I ran upstairs to my room. I gasped when I looked at myself in the mirror. My face looked horrifying. My cheek was swollen and there was a huge bruise just beneath my left eye. My eyes were bloodshot and my hair was a mess.

I brushed my brown hair and tied it into a high ponytail. Then I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, shivering as the cold water hit my hot skin.

"KAT!"I heard my brother yell from downstairs. I ignored him and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I raised a hand and winced, as I touched my cheek.

The school was probably going to call my dad and tell him that I skipped first and second period.

I decided I didn't want to be here when he came home, so I called the one person that I basically told my life story to today.

"KATARA!" Sokka called and I, once again, ignored him.

I took out my phone and dialed his number, as I waited for him to pick up.

_"Tara?"_

"Zuko" I breathed.

"_Hey...Are you okay?"_ he asked concerned

I felt tears sting my eyes, "Y-yeah...Could- could you maybe...pick me up?" I asked, hopeful.

_"Yeah, sure. Where do you live?"_

"Right across the park we were today. Number 11" I told him in a shaky voice.

_"Okay. I'll be there in 5"_ he informed me.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me and hung up.

An angry sokka barged into my room, "Didn't you hear me?!" he yelled.

"I didn't feel like answering" I told him, bluntly. "If you're going to act like this, fine" he said and walked out.

I grabbed my cell phone and headed for the door.

**Thank you for all the ideas! Don't stop telling me them. I could use them for the next chapters. Please comment. These comments literally make my day. **

**Buh-bye!**


	9. Truth revealed

**Happy new year! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I have exams next week, so I had to study. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Zuko POV**

"There you go," I said, as I gave Katara an ice pack.

"Thank you," she sniffled and took it from me. I sat down next to her on my bed and watched her wince when the ice pack came in contact with her bruised cheek.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, I tripped and I hit a table," she said, as she was trying to avoid my gaze. "Bullshit," I snapped

She glared at me, "Don't swear. And what happened is none of your business"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you called me. I think I deserve to know what happened," I stated.

"I. hit. a. table" she said, pausing between every word.

"Fine," I gave in and grabbed my iPod, putting the earbuds in. I picked a song by Escape the fate and turned it up to the highest volume.

I felt one earpiece being pulled out of my ear, "Hey!"

"So you're just going to shut me out?" Katara asked. "Well, you won't tell me what happened!" I yelled, a little louder than expected.

I saw her eyes widen. She dropped the ice pack and stood up. She tried to run out of the room, but I grabbed her wrist, causing her to fall on the dark red carpet.

She crossed her arms over her face, breathing heavily. I panicked and tried picking her up, but she struggled.

"Jet, let me go!" she yelled.

I let her go and crouched down next to her, "Tara, it's me. It's Zuko, calm down! Jet can't hurt you," I comforted and she calmed down, letting her arms fall.

I gently helped her up and led her to my bed. "T, did he do this to you?" I asked, referring to her bruised cheek.

She nodded, "He pushed me, and I hit a table" she confessed.

I picked up the ice pack and put in back on her cheek, "Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore" I promised.

What I really wanted to do was rip this guy's head off, but I knew that that was not what Katara needed.

After about 10 minutes of comfortable silence I took away the ice pack and put it on my desk.

"So, what do you do in your free time?" Katara asked. I chuckled, "Already bored?"

"No! That's not what I meant! Just trying to get to know you better," she said, biting her lip.

"Well... I like to read, listen to music, draw-" I started, but she cut me off, "Can you show me some of your work?"

"Uh, sure" I said, going to my nightstand and getting my sketch book out of the drawer.

I sat down next to her and handed it over. She flipped through it, "This is impressive" she said, referring to the graffiti.

She turned the page and blushed, "Uh, Zuko? Do you always draw girls who you've just met?" she asked, showing me a drawing of her.

Now it was my turn to blush, "Well- I, uh, I drew this when, uh, we first bumped into eachother. I always draw what's on my mind," I explained.

She giggled, "Why was I was on your mind?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "You were running through the school, crying"

She mouthed an 'oh' and I closed the sketch book, "How about you? What are your hobbies?" I asked her.

"I like to cook...I like to read and I like swimming, but only in pools. The ocean scares me, cause... you know... my mom..." she answered.

I nodded. "Have you got any fears?" she asked. I pursed my lips and nodded, "Fire"

**************************************Time skip************************************************************

**Katara POV**

We were lying on his bed, listening to his iPod and staring at the ceiling.

"I like this song. Who's the singer?" I asked the scarred boy next to me. "Within Temptation. Didn't think it was your style," he said and turned his head to the side.

I did the same, "Well, I'm always in for something new..."

"What time is it?" I questioned. He pointed to a clock on the wall, above his desk. I looked and saw that it was almost a quarter past seven.

I shot up, taking out the earbud. "I have to go home," I said and he sat up as well.

"Okay, I'll take you," he offered and we both walked downstairs. We were at the door, when a male voice made us turn around.

"Miss Katara, leaving this early?" he asked. I nodded, "Thank you for everything, Mr. Ignis. But I have to go home"

"Please, call me Iroh. And come again" he said, smiling. I smiled back and shook his hand.

Zuko led me out the door and to his motorcycle. We stepped on and he drove me home.

When I stepped off, I gave him a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow," I said and he nodded. I walked inside and up to my room.

I looked in the mirror, I saw a huge difference between this reflection and the reflection I saw this afternoon.

The girl in this reflection looked relaxed. Her face looked less swollen and the bruise was barely visible. Her hair looked less messy, but most of all, she had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear.

I went to my closet and took out a pair of pajamas. I changed into my pj's and went downstairs, only to see my brother, Sokka, and my dad sit on the couch with angry expressions on their faces. I sighed and sat down too.

"Where have you been?" Sokka demanded.

"I was at Zu- a friend's place" I answered.

"I got a call from school today, saying that you skipped first and second period," my dad spoke up.

"I passed out in the hallways" I confessed, hoping to make it sound less bad. My dad looked shocked, "Why did you pass out? Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head, "It was probably just stress. But my headache is gone now, so don't worry"

"Sokka, can I talk to you?" I asked, standing up. He nodded and together we walked upstairs, to my room.

"I thought you hated me" he stated. I shook my head, "I don't hate you...I just think it's unfair of you to just judge him. Will you please give him a chance?" I pleaded, sitting down next to him, on my bed.

He sighed, "There must be a reason for you to like him, so fine. I'll give him a chance. Just tell him to not mess it up!"

I squealed and attacked him in a hug, making both of us fall to the ground.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" I said and stood up. He did the same and walked towards the door, "Katara, I swear, if he lays on finger on you-"

"I get it," I cut him off and smiled.

"Love you, Kat" he said and walked out the door, to is own room, opposite of mine. "Love you too"

**So? Whaddya think? Was it good? Did it suck? MAN, I crave Skittles!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Any ideas you have for the next chapter? Remember that I like to write what you want to read, so I need you to comment.**

**It'll only be better for YOU if you do! Thank you for reading and goodbye!**


	10. Zuko the Hero

**Katara POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zuko asked, as I was dragging him by his arm to our lunch table.

"Yes. Sokka and Toph said that they're fine with it," I assured.

When we got to the table, everyone turned their head around look at us.

I sat down and pulled him next to me, "Guys, I think you've already met Zuko. Zuko, this is Sokka, my brother, Toph, Suki, Aang and Haru," I introduced, pointing to each one of them.

He nodded. Aang was the first to speak up, "So, Zuko... How do you like BSSH so far?" he asked.

"It's good, better than my old school," he answered. "So, why did you move here?" Suki now asked.

"Well, I, uh, I live with my uncle now," he told us. "Yeah, but why did you _move _here?" she pressed on.

I gently kicked her under the table, signaling her to let it go.

"I mean- uh, never mind, you don't have to answer that question," she apologized.

"Are you a druggie?" Sokka piped up. "Sokka!" I warned.

"What? It's a normal question," he claimed. "No, it's not!"

"Katara, it's okay. He's just looking out for you," Zuko said.

"Well?" Sokka pressed on, raising his eyebrows. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, I smoke. But just tobacco. And only when I'm stressed," he confessed.

"Are you anything related with mafia?" Sokka asked. "Not 'nymore," Zuko answered.

"Wait, what do you mean 'not anymore'?"

Zuko sighed, "That is the reason I moved here. My dad's the head of the mafia from where I lived," he confesed.

I was shocked, "S-so, did you do any of the work?" I asked, nervously. He shook his head, "No, I would never kill someone"

I let out a sigh of relief. Everyone stayed silent and ate their lunch food until the bell rang, meaning the lunch break was over.

Everyone stood up and started going to class, but I grabbed Zuko's arm, causing him to stop walking and turn around.

I smiled at him and he did the same, "You wanna get a coffee after school?" I asked him.

"I would love to, but I have an hour of detention after school," he said and pursed his lips together.

I nodded and let his arm go. "So how come you don't. You skipped too," he asked.

"My dad fixed it for me, because I passed out," I said and gave him an apologetic look.

"We should probably get to class," he suggested. I nodded and we both walked to our classes.

**********************Time skip**********************************************************

**Zuko POV**

I thought I'd never get out of detention.

I took my stuff out of my locker and closed it. I went outside and heard a boy saying something I couldn't make out and some shuffeling.

Then I heard a girl scream for help, but it was muffled, so I couldn't make out who it was. I ran to the place where the sound came from, which was behind the school.

I saw Katara pressed up against the wall, trying to fight off a guy that was basically forcing himself on her.

I dropped my bag and grabbed the guy's shoulders, pulling him off of Katara. Before he could even react, I punched him square in his nose, which I probably broke, but I couldn't care less.

As he held his nose, I kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall on the ground.

I tried walking towards Katara, who was now on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest and shaking, I felt my feet being swiped away from underneath me.

The guy was hovering over me, throwing punches at my face, as I tried to fight him off.

I lifted both my feet and kicked him off of me. I guessed his head hit something, because he was now unconsious.

I walked over to Katara and she flinched. I crouched down next to her, "Tara, it's me. It's Zuko. You're okay," I comforted, and put my hands on her knees.

She looked up with a tearstained face that broke my heart to pieces, "Come on, before he wakes up" I helped her up and led her inside.

"Your lip is bleeding," she noticed. "Don't worry about that. Can I have your phone for a sec?" I asked her and sat her down on a chair next to the front desk.

She handed me her phone, "Wait here," I told her and she nodded, as I walked towards the lockers.

I picked a number and called it.

_"Kat?"_

"Sokka, It's me, Zuko," I told him.

_"Why are you calling me? Is Katara okay?"_ he panicked.

"She, uh, could be better. We're at school, can you come pick her up?"

_"Sure, I'm on my way,"_ he said and hung up.

After about ten minutes I saw Sokka walk in with a concerned look. He walked over to me, "Where's Katara. What happened? I swear, Zuko, if you touched her-"

I cut him off, "Some guy was forcing herself on her. I kind of, uh, beat him up. I think it was her ex. She's over there," I said and pointed at the front desk.

He nodded and ran to her. A few seconds later he came back with Katara, who was hugging herself, "Thank you, Zuko. I misjudged you. You're a good guy," he said and walked out of the school.

**What do you think? What will happen next? It's up to you! Just comment and if I get an idea from it, I'll put it in my story.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers, but I got the idea for this chapter from Ms. Elegance and Blackwindow927.**

**So THANK YOU. Please review!**


	11. Jealous

**Katara POV**

It's been three weeks since the incident with Jet. He's left me alone since then. Luckily.

Everyone seems to like Zuko now. Toph even calls him Sparky, because of his short temper and fear of fire. And believe me when I say that she only gives nicknames to people she likes.

Zuko's become more comfortable with the GAang. They all know about his mom and where he got his scar.

I'm happy that we're all friends now.

"So, there's a school dance tomorrow night," Suki announced, as we were having our monthly movie night with the gaang.

"Please, you're the only one with a boyfriend," Toph groaned. "And Sokka's the only one with a girlfriend," Haru added.

"Actually, guys, I already have a date to the dance," Zuko confessed. I don't know why, but my heart just sank a few feet, "R-really? Who?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Jin Williams," he answered. The guys looked impressed, but us girls looked disgusted.

Jin Williams was the popular girl. She was manipulative and mean. Of course Zuko was just distracted by the amount of cleavage she showed to see that.

"So, are we going to watch the movie, or what?" Haru said.

*****************************Time Skip*************************************************

Tonight's the dance. Suki's going with Sokka and Zuko's going with Jin.

Of course he's going with her. Why wouldn't he. I mean he's clearly not interested in me... I'm just too boring.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My figure wasn't bad, I mean I have a flat stomach, a fairly large butt and C-Cups.

An idea popped into my head.

I grabbed my phone and decided to text Suki.

**I need ur help -Kat**

**W/ what? -Suki**

**Remember that dress you bought last month? -Kat**

**Yeah... -Suki**

**Can I borrow it? Along with those heels that are too small for u -Kat**

**Sure. I'll b there in 10 -Suki**

**K -Kat **

What Zuko wants Zuko gets.

****************************************Time Skip**************************************************

"O.M.G" "What, is it not good?" I asked, nervously.

"Kat, you look smokin' hot!" Suki exclaimed.

I walked to my mirror and looked at my reflection. She was right. I looked good.

I was wearing a tight black strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh. It hugged my curves perfectly and showed 2 inches of cleavage.

I had straightened my chocolate brown hair and let it hang loose. It came down to the small of my back. I had painted my nails black.

For makeup I did a smokey eye look with red lipstick.

I was wearing red, open-toed heels which added about 5 inches to my height. To complete the outfit I had big silver hoop earrings, a silver necklace with a heart and a charm bracelet. Of course I was also wearing my mother's ring.

"If he wants a whore, he gets a whore," I whispered to myself as I straightened my dress.

"Ahhh, so you did this for Zuko," Suki said. "What? Nooo, pffft. Why would I? I don't even like him,"

"That's right, because you loooove him," Suki joked and batted her eyelashes. I just rolled my eyes.

Then Sokka barged into my room. "Are you read- woah," he said, eyeing us both up and down.

Suki was wearing a red dress with ruffles and spaghetti straps, 4 inch red pumps, a silver ring and hoop earrings. She had clipped her shoulder length auburn hair to the right side and for makeup she was wearing a thick line of eyeliner, mascara, pink blush and lipgloss with a red tint.

"Thanks," Suki and I both said at the same time. Sokka was wearing a blue collar shirt and blue jeans. His hair was still in a 'manly' ponytail.

Sokka kissed Suki on the cheek, "Ready to go, ladies?"

I snorted and nodded. As did Suki.

We got in the car. Me in the back, Sokka behind the wheel and Suki in the passanger seat and drove off.

When we got to school, we all got out and Sokka locked the car. We could hear music blasting from inside the gym.

We decided to go in. After about five minutes of dancing wit Suki, we saw Toph and Aang come in. Together. Holding hands.

I grabbed Suki's hand and dragged her to them, "When did this happen?" I yelled over the music, referring to them.

They both blushed, "Twinkletoes asked me to go as his date this morning," she answered. Suki and I 'aww'ed. "Who are you all dressed up for, Sweetness?"

"I- uh, nobody. You look great, both of you," I tried to distract them.

Toph was wearing a tight green dress, that came mid-thigh. Over it she had a white vest that hung upen. She was also wearing white flats, which was good, cause they were the same height. Her black hair was loose and came to her elbows. She had painted her nails green and for makeup she had green eyeshadow with mascara and lipgloss. She had no jewelery whatsoever.

Aang was wearing a white button up blouse and blue jeans with white sneakers underneath.

"Wanna dance?" Suki yelled over the loud music.

We all nodded and went to the dance floor. I waved Sokka over and we all started dancing together, until I felt a pair of hands gently grab my waist.

I turned around and sighed in relief when I saw that it was Haru.

"Hey Kat," he greeted. I did the same.

"Wanna dance with me?" he yelled over the music. "Sure," I yelled back.

He took my hand and lead me elsewhere on the dancefloor.

"You look great," he complimented. I smiled, "So do you"

He was wearing a green collar shirt with a white button up vest over it. He was also wearing blue jeans and white sneakers.

I also noticed that his hair was now shoulder length, "Dit you cut your hair?" I asked him as we danced.

He shook his head, "No, the hair dresser did," he joked, earning a laugh from me.

"Have you seen Zuko?" I asked. He nodded, "He's there getting punch for his date," he said, pulling me closer by my waist.

"Uh, shall we go say hi to him?" I asked. He sighed and let me go. I walked towards Zuko and saw that Haru was already with the Gaang.

"Hi, Zuko," I greeted and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened, earning a giggle from me.

"H-hi, Tara, you look hot- I mean great," he complimented and I flipped my hair. _This is so not me,_ I thought.

"Thanks, you do too," I said.

Zuko was wearing a dark red button up blouse with black skinny jeans and black vans.

"Thanks"

**Zuko POV**

I was getting punch for me and Jin, when I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

I looked around and my eyes widened. It was Katara. She looked drop dead sexy in that tight dress.

It hugged all her curves perfectly, especially her butt. Call me perverted, but hey, what do you expect from a teenage boy.

"H-hi, Tara, you look hot- I mean great." I complimented and I mentally facepalmed. She giggled._  
_

"Thanks, you do too," se said. "Thanks"

Then I felt a pair of arms being slipped around my waist from behind, "Hey, baby. What's taking you so long?" Jin cooed in my ear.

"Uh, Jin, this is Katara," I introduced. She let me go and went to hug her, "It's so nice to meet you!" Jin exclaimed.

Tara looked shocked, but loosely hugged her back, "Yeah, nice to meet you too," she answered.

They pulled away and Jin linked her arm with mine, "Katara, I'm really sorry, but I am going to steal Zuko away for a dance, kay?" she said and dragged me away.

I sent Katara an apologetic look and she gave me a small smile, before turning away.

**Katara POV**

She makes my blood boil. Did Zuko really not see that her kindness was just an act? When she hugged me, she dug her nails in my back.

Anyways, I watched as Jin dragged Zuko with her to dance with her.

I turned away and went to find Haru. A song by Usher came on, called Scream.

I led Haru to a place where Zuko could see us. When I spotted him I saw Jin grinding her butt against him and he was holding her hips.

So I started grinding with Haru. We did this until the song ended.

"Have you done this before?" he asked, when we were done. I smiled and shook my head, "My first time"

He chuckled, "You're a natural then," he complimented.

I looked around and saw Suki and Sokka sucking face. Gross, I know.

Then I saw Aang and Toph slow dancing to the song Innocence by Avril Lavigne. I smiled at the sight.

Then I saw something that made tears well up in my eyes. I saw Zuko and the whore- I mean Jin kissing. It wasn't one of those rough kisses. This one was slow, passionate and romantic. That's even worse.

"Kat, you okay?" Haru asked. I nodded and blinked the tears away. I gave him a small smile and walked outside.

I shivered as a breeze hit my exposed skin. I hugged myself and sighed.

Since when had I come to like Zuko? I fiddled with my mother's ring, until I felt a jacket being put over my shoulders like a blanket. I turned my head around to see Zuko standing next to me, lighting up a cigarette.

"Where's Jin?" I asked. "She's dancing with her friends. I saw you had a lot of fun with Haru tonight," he said, taking a drag.

I nodded and pursed my red lips together, "Yeah, he's a good friend,"

He scoffed and breathed out the smoke, "Well, he sure doesn't seem like a friend. I've seen the way he looks at you," he said, his voice dripping with venom

I glared at him, "Well, that doesn't mean I like him like that," I stated.

"Don't lie to me, Katara, I saw the way you were grinding up on him. Don't say you didn't dress like this because of him," he said, finally looking at me.

"You're such an idiot," I whispered and walked inside. I saw Suki leading Sokka to the girls room. I shivered, not wanting to think about what they were going to do in there.

Then Toph and Aang walked out of the saloon. Aang was whispering something in her ear that made them both blush. I smiled, "Did you have fun?" I asked them.

They both nodded, "Well, I'm happy for you," I said.

We stood there for about five seconds until we heard some disturbing noises come from the bathroom.

Toph banged on the door, "KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YA? SOME THINGS YOU CAN NEVER UN-HEAR!" she screamed making Aang and me laugh.

Then Haru walked out of the saloon and into the hall where we were standing. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah, but I don't think I have a ride. Since Sokka and Suki are-" I started but he cut me off, "DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT"

I chuckled, "Want me to give you a ride?" he asked and I nodded, "That'd be great"

"Okay, let's go then," he said and put his hand out for me to take. I did and smiled.

We walked outside. Zuko was still standing there. We walked past him and he looked at our hands.

After about 30 seconds I turned my head and saw that he was still looking.

We got to his car and he opened the door for me. We both got in and suddenly I realized something.

I was still wearing his jacket.

**So...A lot of things happened. Katara's jealous, Suki and Sokka are getting it on and Taang is happening.**

**This chapter took me a long time to write. Remember to comment if you haven't already. What would you like to happen in the next chapter? **

**Tell me and I'll write it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. I have something to tell you

**Hi! I'm sorry if some of you expected Jet to pull something at the dance, but I wanted a chapter that wasn't too dramatic. Just something between Zuko and Katara. I also wanted to put Taang in it and, well, Haru's kinda lonely... I have an idea!  
If you want to be Haru's girlfriend, send me a PM. Tell me what you look like, your name, your personality, likes, dislikes, favorite movie...blablabla. Maybe a picture? I don't know. It's up to you. You've got 2 days...Sorry, I just want to update soon...**

**Katara POV**

"Thanks for the ride, Haru," I said, looking at him. He smiled at me, "No problem"

I gave him a quick hug, before getting out of the car and walking towards my door.

I unlocked it and turned around one more time to wave at Haru.

I got in, closed the door and ran up the stairs to my room.

Once I got there, I slid down the door and let the tears fall freely. _Why am I crying?_, I thought, my body shaking with sobs.

I wiped my eyes, smudging my make up. I stood up and went to the bathroom.

I undressed myself and stepped into the shower, turning the water on.

I got the shampoo squirted a good amount onto my hands, massaged it into my head and once it was soapy enough, I rinsed it out.

Then I grabbed the conditioner and put a little bit into my hands, too. I rubbed it into my scalp and let it sit for a minute. Then I rinsed it out as well.

I then grabbed a strawberry and vanilla scented bodywash and rubbed it over all of my body. Then I washed the soap away.

I used my hands to get rid of the make up that was still on my face.

Once I felt clean enough, I turned off the water and got out of the shower, wrapping a light blue towel around my frame.

I went to the sink and brushed my teeth. Then I picked up all my clothes, accessories and high heels.

I went to my room and threw everything on my bed. Once I got into my pajamas, I put my accessories on my makeup table, Suki's dress and shoes in my closet, brushed my hair and braided it.

I walked back to my bed and saw one piece of clothing still on it. Zuko's jacket. I turned off the light and got under the covers, hugging his jacket and taking in his scent.

I felt the tears coming and soon I cried myself to sleep.

**********************************************Time Skip*******************************************

I woke up by sunlight shining in my eyes. I groaned. Then I realized I was clutching Zuko's jacket. I loosened my grip and pushed away the covers.

I stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving the jacket on my bed, of course. I washed my face and unbraided my hair, to see all the curls the braid had caused.

I sighed and grabbed my straightening iron, deciding that it was time for a change. When I had straightened every strand of hair, I turned the iron off.

Then I went back to my room and to my closet. I looked around and found something to wear. A white dress with spaghetti straps and ruffles, which was tight at my waist and turquoise open-toed platform heels, which added about 3 inches to my length.

I went to my makeup table and looked in my accessories box. I picked out turquoise stud earrings and of course my mother's ring, but the ring was on my nightstand.

Then for makeup I did a thin line of eyeliner, a layer of mascara, soft pink blush and transparent lip gloss.

I also took off my black nail polish and painted my nails turquoise, as well as my toenails.

I looked at my full length mirror and I had to admit I looked good. Different, but good.

I took Zuko's jacket and went downstairs to see Sokka, Suki and my dad eating breakfast.

"Good morning," I said and they looked up, "Gwood mwonnin," my dad and Sokka said, with a mouth full of eggs. I chuckled. They are so father and son.

Suki smiled at me, "Why are you all dressed up?" she asked. I shrugged, "I though it was _time for a change_," I hinted.

She winked at me, "Gotcha. Want a plate?" she asked, referring to the eggs she had probably made. I shook my head, "No thanks. I'm going to return Zuko's jacket," I said, going to the fridge and getting out an apple.

"Why do you have his jacket?" she asked and Sokka looked up, "Yweah, wuy,"

"Sokka, don't talk with your mouth full. And I have his jacket because I was standing outside and it was chilly. He gave me his jacket. It's not that hard to figure out," I explained.

They nodded. My dad spoke up,"When will you be back?"

"Uh, I don't know. I think about an hour," I said, biting into my apple, being careful not to ruin my lipgloss. _Oh, dear God, what have I become?_, I thought to myself and headed for the door.

"Bye, guys!" I said and walked out.

I breathed in the morning air. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 11.45 am.

I started walking to Zuko's house- well actually his uncle's, but he lives there too, so...

It's not that far. About a 12 minute walk. I was so happy it was spring. Otherwise I would freeze in these clothes.

After about 5 minutes of walking I came past a group of teenagers. Not just any teenagers, they called themselves the Freedom Fighters. What they really were was just a group of streetkids.

Usually they left me alone, but I wasn't in that kind of luck today. No, because they have a new 'member'. Guess who?

"Kataaaaraaaa," he called out. I tried to ignore them and kept walking. Then I felt an arm being snaked around my waist. "Lookin' good"

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" he asked. "Jet, that's none of your business," I stated, clutching the jacket.

"I just wanna talk," he claimed. I scoffed, "Yeah, that's what you said last time," I said.

"Baby, I'm really sorry about that. How can I make it up to you?" he sweet talked.

"By leaving me alone," I said and walked away. I turned around one more time to look at him. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not your baby."

Luckily he left me alone after that.

I got to Zuko's house and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps from inside and soon the door opened, revealing a shirtless Zuko. He was wearing dark red sweatpants.

I blushed, "Hi, Zuko," I greeted. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

I held out his jacket, "I wanted to give this back to you," I said. He shook his head, "I want you to have it," he said.

"Oh, thanks. I'll wear it with pride," I joked. He smiled at me, "Want to come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I ansered and he stepped aside to let me in. I did and we walked to the living room, "You've changed," he noted.

I frowned, "Is it not good?" I asked, not sure if he liked my new style, "No! It is! You look great, really. But why the sudden change?"

"I don't know... I think boys will like me better this way," I confessed, sitting down on the couch. He snorted and sat down next to me, "Believe me, boys will like you eitherway," he said. I blushed and beamed at him, "You really think so?"

"Tara, I know so. And who doesn't like the way you are, is not worth it," he said. "Thanks."

He smiled at me, "I have something to tell you," he said. My eyes widened. _This is it,_ I thought, _He's going to say he likes me._

"Jin and I are a couple.

**DUN DUN DUN! Review! Remember to send me a PM if you want to be Haru's girlfriend! Please review!**


	13. Football practice

**Hi, guys! I want to thank everyone who sent me a PM. There is one girl that really fit into the part. She also helped me write this chapter.**

**So thank you! And also thanks to my reviewers. Everytime I read the comments I clap my hands and giggle like a little girl. I can't believe everyone is so into the story. Please don't stop reviewing. And here's the new chapter!**

**Katara POV**

"SUKI!" I yelled, when I opened my front door, feeling sick to my stomach. Suddenly Sokka, Toph, Aang and Suki came running from upstairs, with concerned looks on their faces.

"Kat, what's wrong?!" she panicked. I felt my knees go weak and I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach and bawling my eyes out.

Aang and Sokka ran over to me and picked me off of the floor, carrying me to my room and lying me down on my bed.

"I'm such an idiot," I cried. Suki sat down next to me and rubbed my back, "Kat, what happened?" she comforted.

"So-sokka, g-get out," I hiccuped and Suki, Sokka and Aang had to stiffle a laugh. He groaned and left the room.

Toph and Aang sat in front of me, on the floor. Aang looked worried and Toph had her usual pokerface on. "Are you going to tell us?" Aang asked.

"He-he's got a girlfriend. It sounds stupid, I know, I shouldn't be upset, b-but I made myself believe that he could ever like me back," I bawled.

Suki grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Aang asked, obviously confused. Toph smacked the back of his head, "Duh, she means Sparky, obviously..." she snapped.

"Sorry... But I had no idea you liked him," he said, rubbing the back of is head. Toph rolled her eyes, "Well you had no idea I liked you either," she said. Aang blushed.

That only made me cry harder, "I'm such a crybaby!"

"No you're heartbroken. But it's weird. I thought he had a thing for you..." Suki stated. "No! He has a thing for that whor- I mean Jin!" I corrected.

Toph snorted, "No, he probably just has a thing for fake boobs," she half-joked, "I give him a month before he figures out her horrible personality."

I stood up and went to my mirror. My make up was smudged, my now straight chocholate brown hair was a mess and my clothes were crinkled.

I let out another sob, "Of course he likes her. Nobody wants _this,_" I said, using my arms to refer to my body.

Aang sighed and stood up, "I'm going to get you a glass of water," he said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**Aang POV**

I closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs, only to see Sokka on the couch with his head in his hand.

I sighed and sat down next to him, "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me, "Katara, that's what's wrong. I'm seriously worried about her. Since she and Jet broke up, she's been a mess. And I can't do anything to help her," he explained.

I pursed my lips to a line and patted his back, "It's complicated. Girls and puberty are not a good combination," I half-joked, earning a chuckle from him.

I stood up and went to the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water.

I went to Katara's room and gave her the water. She thanked me and took a sip.

I sat down next to Toph and put my arm around her shoulders, earning an 'aww' from Katara and Suki.

"Guys, I can't face him anymore... School is going to suck monday. Jin hates my guts," she said, taking another sip of her tap water.

Suki grabbed her hand, "Katara, I promise you that everything's going to be just fine."

*************************************************************************************************************************  
**Katara POV**

Not.

Here I am counting to ten, as I saw Jin and Zuko making out against the lockers...

I held back the tears that were threatening to spill. I saw Suki send me a sympathetic look.

I shook my head, "I'm fine," I claimed, when I really felt my chest tighten.

She squeezed my hand and we went to the table where everyone else was sitting.

Aang looked up and raised his eyebrows, "You okay?" he asked. I nodded, not in the mood to talk.

Suki looked around, "Has anyone seen Haru?" she asked. We all shook our heads.

Then the last guy I wanted to see approached the table. Luckily without his girlfriend, "Hi, guys," Zuko said, sitting down next to me.

Everyone mumbled a hello and he looked at us confused, "Did I miss something?" he asked, frowning.

Suki was the first person to speak up, "Yeah, you did. You were too busy shoving your tongue down Jin's throat," she spat.

I elbowed her gently in the ribs, silencing her. Zuko looked at her as if she had three heads, "How do you know we're a couple?"

"I saw you guys swapping spit against the lockers," she explained. "Oh. Well if you guys can't be happy for us, I have no reason being here," he said and stood up.

Suki turned around to look at him, "Remember to use protection," she said. He glared at her and walked off.

Not only have I lost my chances with him, because of her, I have lost a friend too.

(Later that day)

After what happened with Zuko, my whole day went down hill.

The classes sucked. Lunch break sucked. Nothing could hold my attention. No matter how hard I tried.

His words kept running through my mind.

Currently, I'm stuck at the bleachers, watching Haru practice for the football team. Don't get me wrong. I normally love to watch Haru practice, as he's the only player on the team who's not only good at it, but isn't a total jerk.

But instead of keeping me distracted, I found myself drifting off even more, which lead to... you know.

It also didn't help that Jin was here, smiling and giggling like an idiot. Considering that she's a cheerleader and popular, it's probably an act.

'Jin and I are a couple.'

Kill me now.

...

..

.

I bet she has at least one STD. Or at least one sex tape with multiple partners, probably more.

Trying to get my mind off of Jin, I turned to look at Haru again.

You know, Haru isn't exactly bad looking.

With his hair shorter and his mom forcing him to shave his mustache and goatee off or she'd remove him from the football team, he does really really look good.  
His eyes cool and determined as he threw the ball to a teammate across the way. The contagious smile on his face switching to one of horror as he sees the ball he just threw collide with some girl across the field.

Wait, what?

Darting my eyes to the end of the field, turns out Haru did in fact hit a rather nerdy girl, who just so happens to be getting up off the ground and what looks like glaring at Haru from across the field.

Haru seemed to be mouthing and generally signing something to the mix of he's sorry and he'll talk to her later, all with a sheepish and cute look on his face.

Practice soon continued. The entire time, Jin was practicing cheers and in general, making me wish I could make her devour her own kidneys. Shouldn't she be with Zuko right now? Not like I care but still.

Finally, practice was over. So I can go home and try and block out Zuko some more. Hopping down from my perch, I ran towards Haru and boys as they went into the locker room to shower and change.

Turning to me, Haru offered a small smile. "Katara, can I have you wait by the car? It might take a while because I've got to change and then, well, you know. " With that, he looked over me for a second, presumably to his previous assault by football victim to make sure she was still there.

He quickly waved to her before looking to me once again. "Sound fair," I responded before turning around, heading towards the general direction of the parking lot.

As I weaved though the cars to reach his, I flicked my eyes to the side for a second and immediately regretted it.

There, right practically on top of her car, was Jin and Zuko. Kissing. Scratch that. More like sucking face. I thought Suki and Sokka were bad. But none of this mattered. How despite and affectionate he seemed as he held her close. And how loving Jin seemed to be to him, Showing of the side I thought I only had access to.

When Haru got back, smiling like an idiot and practically higher then the empire state building, he was so confused when I was staring into the distance with glossy eyes.

**Haru POV**

I ran towards the girl who was sitting on the bleachers, arms crossed and glaring at me. I sat down next to her, "Hi," I greeted.

She scoffed, "You hit me with a football and the best you can think of is 'hi'?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

I smirked, "Pretty much...I'm sorry I hit you," I said, turning serious. She offered me a small smile, "Fine. I forgive you. One question, though," she said. I motioned for her to go on, "Why didn't you just yell an apology? Why did you come and talk to me?" she asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Well, because I wanted to make sure you were okay. I may be on the football team, but I'm not a jerk." I explained.

She mouthed an 'oh'.

I smiled at her, "That, and I think you're cute." I said. She snorted, "And why is that?" she asked.

"Because you're short, you wear glasses, you have pretty eyes and you read comic books," I said, reaching over her lap to pick up a comic book she was reading.

She laughed and put out her hand, "I'm Hannah." she introduced. I shook it, "Haru,"

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to pick up my little brother from soccer practice," she said, standing up.

I nodded, "Nice meeting you, and I'll probably see you around...?" I said, but the last part came out more like a question.

She smiled, picked up her stuff and walked away. I sighed, and headed towards my car.

When I got there, I saw Katara practically on my car, struggling not to cry.

I was going to ask her what was wrong, but knowing katara, she would say it was nothing, so I did what she needed.

I walked over to her and gave her a big hug, as she sobbed into my shoulder.

I rubbed her back and she burried her head in the crook of my neck.

After a while of me comforting her, she pulled away, "Sorry," she said and wiped her eyes.

I reached into my bag and got out a bottle of water, "There's nothing to be sorry for," I told her and gave her the bottle.

She took off the cap and took a sip. Then handed it back to me.

I unlocked the car and we got in, driving off to her house.

**So? Whaddya think? Was it good? Bad? Over exaggerated? I'm sorry I couldn't pick all the girls that sent me a PM. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	14. Cheer me up

**__Hello, my beautiful readers! I would like to thank you for all the reviews I have gotten. Don't you dare stop now! Here's a COMPLETELY PLATONIC Harutara chapter...You're welcome. Haha, just kiddin'. Anyways...Enjoy.**

**Haru POV**

"Wanna come in?" Katara offered, as I pulled up to her house. I thought about it for a second, then agreed, since she probably could use a friend right now. I turned off the car and we went inside, up the stairs and to her room. I closed the door and she let herself fall back onto the bed. I sighed.

"Are you going to mope around all day, or are we going to do something fun to cheer you up?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "Well-," she started. "You don't have a choice." I cut her off. "Let's thumb wrestle." I suggested, putting my hand out. She laughed and sat up, linking her hand with mine. "This is unfair! Your hands are twice as big as mine!" she complained.

I shrugged. "Why do you think I wanted to do this? Haru doesn't like to lose." I joked. She chuckled. "Referring to yourself in the third person? Really?" She pulled her hand away.

"I don't wanna do this!" she wined. "I'd rather watch a sad movie and eat tons of junk food." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think that's a bit cliché?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She gave me her puppy dog eyes. It must run in the family... I sighed. "Fine. I'll go get us some snacks and movies from my place." I said and headed towards the door.

"Wanna sleep over?" she offered. I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's okay with your dad and Sokka?" I wanted to make sure.

"Dad probably won't be home until late, Sokka can think whatever he wants to think, and you've stayed over multiple times. Why should it be any different now?"

I shrugged. "Okay, sure." I left the DiMarco residence and drove to my house. I went inside and grabbed some movies from my room, along with a bag of Skittles (Katara's favorite kind of candy), three bars of chocolate and two cans of Coca Cola from my secret stock of snacks for emergencies and drove back to Katara's.

I rang the bell and Katara opened. She grabbed the bag of Skittles and squealed, "SKITTLES! I haven't had them in over a month!" she exclaimed. I chuckled.

"You're welcome."

She smiled and took the movies and snacks from me, going to her room. I followed. "Which movies did you bring?" she asked, turning on her laptop.

"I've got an email from Ms. Joo Dee. My English teacher." she said, confused. "Really? What does it say?" I walked over to her side and forced her to share her chair with me.

She laughed, but made room for me anyway. She started reading the email. After about thirty seconds her eyes widened. "It says that from tomorrow on I will be following English lessons with the grade above me!" she exclaimed. I smiled widely, "That's great! I'm proud of you." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. She beamed at me.

"Thanks." she said and hugged me, the lack of space on the chair causing us to fall on the floor. We laughed. I stood up and helped her up as well.

"So, still up for that sad movie?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She shook her head. "No. I want to see Liar Liar. I'm in a good mood now." she said.

"And it even gets better." I told her. She put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Really? How come?"

I grinned mischievously. "WE'VE GOT SKITTLES!" I yelled, holding up the bag. She was practically glowing. I laughed at her. She may be motherly, but she's a child at heart. She and Sokka are so different, yet so alike.

**Katara POV**

This is why I love Haru. He always knows how to make me feel better.

Currently, we were sitting against the headboard of my bed, watching a movie on my laptop. His arm was around me and my head was on his shoulder. Every now and then we fed eachother. He would pop a Skittle in my mouth and I would put the can of Coca Cola (His favorite drink) against his lips, tilting it a bit to let the fluid come out of the can. Occasionally spilling something and laughing about the movie. All in all having a good time.

I snuggled up to him and I felt my eyelids droop. "You smell nice." I murmured into his shoulder, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

...

...

..

.

My eyes fluttered open, when I heard a masculine voice repeatedly say my name, only to be met by a familliar face smiling down at me. "Kat, you up?"

I breathed a sigh, "Yeah, I'm up. What time is it?" I asked. "It's 6 pm. I figured you'd get hungry, so I ordered a pizza. I hope you like pepperoni." he joked. I sat up and smiled at him. "Thanks, that's really sweet of you." I said.

He winked at me, "No problem." he assured me, as he helped me up and led me down the stairs, to our dinner table, where a huge pepperoni pizza was practically calling for me. We sat down at the table and started eating.

"So..." I said, trying to make conversation. "Is there anyone you like?" I asked, taking a bite. He smirked, "Well I met this girl today. She was interesting. Cute, geeky." he told me. I smiled, taking another bite.

"What about you?" he asked. I sighed. "I do ... But I don't want to get hurt. I'm already hurting as it is." I said. He breathed a sigh. "Is that why you have been so down lately?" he asked. I pursed my lips to a line and nodded. "Sadly, yes. I wish there was a way to stop the pain."

He grabbed my hand from under the table. "You want me to beat him up?" he asked, only half joking. I chuckled and shook my head. "No, it's not his fault he doesn't like me." I shrugged. "How are you so sure?" he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek. "He has a girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean he's not into you." he stated. I sighed. "Can we talk about something else?" I suggested in a small voice. He nodded and let go of my hand. We finished the pizza and cleaned everything up. Then we went upstairs again and put in another movie.

* * *

I yawned and leaned over to look at the time on my alarm. It was 10 pm. I glanced at Haru and saw that he had trouble keeping his eyes open. I lightly shook his arm and he jumped. "Easy there." I said, slightly laughing.

I stood up and went to the drawer of my makeup table, getting out Haru's toothbrush. He always used that one when he stayed over. Suki, Aang and Toph had one as well. I threw it on the bed and he picked it up, thanking me and went to the bathroom.

I went to my closet and got out my pajamas and changed. Just when I was done, Haru came in and sat on my bed.

I left the room and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my straightened chocolate brown hair and put it in a braid. Slowly going back to my room and crawling under the covers. Haru stood up. I frowned in confusion. "Where are you going." I asked, lifting my head a bit from the pillow to look at him.

He shrugged. "To the guest room." he said. "Could you stay with me? I mean, my bed is big enough for both of us..."

He stayed silent for a second. Then crawled under the covers, laying on his side and facing me. I tiredly smiled at him and he did the same, before moving closer to eachother and I buried my face in his chest and he put his arm over my body.

People that didn't know us would probably think that we were a couple. We weren't a couple, but we loved eachother. Of course it was completely platonic. We were really close. Like brother and sister. Sokka and I had a different relationship than that. It was probably because I was the 'mother' of the family. Even though he was extremely protective of me, I was usually the one that took care of him.

Haru whispered a 'goodnight' and I did the same, before letting myself fall to sleep.


	15. He's in my English class

**Wassup people! Here's another chapter for you. Please tell me what you think! **

**Katara POV**

"Kat, you done?" I heard Haru ask, from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and put on the last bits of my makeup. I was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, with black polkadots, a tight black skirt that came until just under my breasts and stopped mid-thigh and black open-toed pumps, which added about 3 inches to my length. My wavy and thick chocolate brown hair was down. For makeup I had done a thin line of eyeliner, a layer of mascara, soft pink blush on the apple of my cheeks and a transparant lipgloss. I had also painted my nails white.

"Coming!" I answered. I looked at myself in the mirror and a small smile made its way on my face. I liked my new style. I breathed a sigh and walked down the stairs. I saw Haru sitting on the couch, arms crossed. When he saw me he stood up and we went to the door. I grabbed the leather jacket Zuko had given me from the wardrobe and we left the house, closing the door behind us.

We got in his car and I looked at the time on my iPod. "Haru, there's a coffee shop around the block. Can we go there first?" I asked and jutted out my lower lip.

He chuckled. "Sure." he said and we drove off to Java Jolt.

When we got there, we got out of the car and slammed the doors shut. I started walking towards the door of the café. I opened it and I heard that familiar bell ring. Haru got in after me and we walked to the bar.

A blonde woman in probably her early thirties stood there and smiled at us. "How may I help you?" she asked. I smiled at her and looked at Haru.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He shook his head and waved his hand, saying that he didn't want anything. I turned back to the lady. "One minttea, please." I ordered. She nodded and went to the back of the store.

A minute or so later she came back with a paper cup in her hand. "One fifty, please." she said, handing me her tea. Haru got out his wallet, but I stopped him, getting out a few coins and handing them to the waitress. "Thank you and have a nice day." she said and I waved a goodbye, walking out of the café with Haru trailing behind me.

"Why didn't you let me pay?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Because I didn't want to. I'm very capable of paying for myself." I said, getting into the car. He did the same and we drove off to school.

After about 10 minutes, we arrived and he parked his car in the school's parking lot. I took a sip from my still very hot tea and got out of the car. Haru did too and together we went inside. I went to sit at a table in the cafeteria, but he stopped me. Just when I was about to ask him why, he pointed at a small group of people. When I looked closer I saw that they were Suki, Toph, Aang and surprisingly Teo sitting at another table in the back of the caf. I smiled and dragged Haru with me to them.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted. "Hey, Katara." Teo said. I sat down next to him. "How have you been? Are you recovering as fast as the doctors have told you?" I asked him. Teo had been in a terrible car accident, causing him to be in the hospital for about two months. He's still in a wheelchair.

"Uh, I'm good. They say that I won't be able to walk again, though." he informed me, looking sad. I felt really bad for him. Not being able to walk again is horrible. He soon recovered and put his signature smile on his face again. "But how about you? You look great." he complimente, pointing to my clothes. I smiled and looked down, then back at him.

"Yeah, I thought it was time for a change."

I looked at the rest and Suki spoke up. "Where's Sokka?" she asked. I shrugged. "Probably on his way here. Haru stayed over, so he drove me to school." I said. Suki looked disappointed. I put my hand on her shoulder and frowned. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will be here soon." I jokingly comforted. She just stuck her tongue out and I mocked her, earning a small laugh from everyone.

Soon the cafeteria was crowded with people. Then the bell rang. "What's your first lesson?" Aang asked me.

"English. I have to go to room 56" I said. "Cool, me too. We can walk together." Haru said. I smiled from ear to ear. So Haru was in my English class now. This should be fun. My best guy friend and my favorite class combined. I linked my arm with his and drank the last bit of my tea. Then we started walking through the hallways of BSSH, searching for room 56.

When we got there, my breathing hitched in my throat. There he was, sitting in the back of the class. Zuko Ignis. Haru looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, putting his hand on my upper arm. I gulped and nodded. "W-why didn't you tell me you have English with Zuko?" I asked. He shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered. Why?"

I shook my head and walked to the trash can, throwing away my paper cup. He grabbed my hand and led me to a seat. In front of Zuko. I hesitantly sat down and he did too.

Then the teacher, Ms. Wu, walked in, causing everyone to be silent. "Good morning class. Please welcome Katara. She's now following English lessons with us." she said and pointed to me. I shyly waved as everyone looked at me. Then they turned around again and Ms. Wu started talking about common grammar mistakes. To be honest, I kind of zoned out, thinking about everything and anything.

I turned my head a little to look over my shoulder. I saw Zuko playing with his pen. He looked up and offered me a tiny smile. I sighed and turned back to the front, holding my head in my hands. Haru kept looking at me with worry in his eyes. And everytime I gave him a look that said 'I'm fine'.

* * *

Two periods passed by and it was now lunch break. I grabbed my bag and went to the caf. There I saw Suki and Sokka sitting at a table, holding hands. I went to go sit with them, but a hand grabbing my wrist stopped me. I turned around and came face to face with Zuko.

He gave me a small smile, but I just held my poker face. "Hi." he greeted. I stayed silent. He breathed a sigh and practically dragged me to an empty classroom. He closed the door behind him and turned to me.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked. I decided to play dumb. "Like what?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. We haven't talked in three days. How did this happen? I freaking told you about my mom!" he exclaimed.

I glared at him. "You think I wanted this to happen?! You think I did all this?! You decided to stay away from the group!" I yelled.

"That's only because they can't accept the fact that Jin and I are a couple!" I flinched at his words. "Can't you see? Ever since you started dating her..." I trailed off.

"Why does everyone hate Jin? She is really sweet." he asked. I bit my lip. "No, Zuko. She's not. She is the whore of the school! You're just her new sex tool!" I screamed, surprised by my own words.

"I'm not her sex tool!" he defended. "Oh, really? So, you're telling me that you two haven't had sex yet?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He stayed silent. I nodded. "That's what I thought." I said. I tried to walk away, but he stopped me. "Sex is only natural. Couples do it all the time!" he explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Not when they have been together for four days. Zuko, she's a slut. Not only that, she is mean and manipulative. She is the steriotype of the popular girls!" I yelled. And again he stopped me from walking away.

"Why can't we be just friends? You're even wearing my jacket!" I looked down and saw that I had indeed Zuko's jacket on. I pulled away my hand and took the piece of clothing off. I softly threw it at him. "I don't need your jacket. I don't want it. Give it to Jin." With that I walked away.


	16. Love in a hospital

**Yo, whaddup people! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Katara POV **

"Tara, wait!" Zuko called after me, as I walked through the hallways of the school in a high pace. "Just drop it, Zuko!" I yelled, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill. "Tara!" he called again. I stopped walking and turned around, when I reached the stairs. He caught up to me.

I pointed my finger to him. "Don't call me that." I threatened. He looked frustrated. "I don't get it. Why are you this upset?" he asked stepping closer. I took a step back. "You betrayed me. I told you _everyting!_ I told you about my mom, my life. I told you about Jet, for God's sake! And you just abandoned me!" I yelled, earning stares from a few people. I ignored them.

"I..didn't mean to...Tara, I..." he tried, reaching out to cup my cheek. I removed his hand and stepped back, but my 3 inch heel got caught and I felt myself falling down the stairs, until my head hit something, causing darkness to surround me.

**Zuko POV**

"I..didn't mean to...Tara, I.." I said, cupping her cheek with my hand, but she pushed it away. She took a step back. I saw her foot getting caught and before I could even react she fell down the stairs with a yelp. She rolled down. I ran after her. "Katara!"

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, she had her eyes closed and her left eyebrow was split and bleeding. _This is all my fault!_, I thought, as I slipped my arms under her and scooped her up. I quickly brought her to the front desk. The woman there was on the phone. Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on Katara. She hung up and started dialing what I guessed was 911. She motioned for me to go outside and wait at the gate. I nodded and carried Katara outside.

I waited for about three minutes, until an ambulance pulled up to the school. A paramedic got out and took her from me. He put her in the ambulance. "C-can I come with you?" I asked.

"Are you family?"

I shook my head. "I'm her boyfriend." _What?! Was that the best you could come up with?! _The man looked at me for a second and then nodded. "Get in." he ordered.

I got in and we drove off, while I held onto her hand with a tight grip. _Please be okay._

* * *

Currently, I was sitting in a chair, next to an unconsious Katara, lying in a hospital bed. I was rubbing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb, hoping for her to wake up soon. The doctors had said that her ankle was sprained and her right shoulder was bruised from the landing. They also said she hit her head pretty hard, but luckily it was nothing serious.

Suddenly a soft groan made me look up. Katara's eyes fluttered open. Soon she frowned. Light sensitive probably. I softly squeezed her hand and tears filled my eyes.

"You're awake..." I whispered. She breathed a sigh and looked at me. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In the hospital. You fell down the stairs and hit your head." I sniffled. "My head hurts." she whined. I chuckled and wiped my eyes.

"Are you hungry? Do you need an extra blanket?" I asked. She slowly shook her head. "I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"For what? It's my own stupid fault for wearing those high heels." she said. I shook my head. "For all the pain I've caused you. It wasn't my intention to hurt you." I told her. "Is Jin mad you're here?" she asked. I shrugged. "I sent her a text, but she still hasn't replied." I said. She nodded.

"Does-does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked, hopeful. She smirked. "I was never one to hold grudges."

I sighed in relief and without thinking I attacked her in a hug, causing her to yelp. I quickly let go and held my hands up. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright..." she breathed. "Where does all this pain come from? I mean it's just a couple of stairs..."

I shook my head. "Those were at least 20 steps. And you landed on your shoulder." I said. She sighed.

Right then, I heard the door open. I turned around and saw my girlfriend standing there, arms crossed. I sighed and stood up, walking out the door.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" she asked, looking murderous. "Because this is a hospital and phones are not allowed to be on."

"Why the fuck are you at the hospital?!" she whisper-yelled. "Because Katara fell down at least 20 stairs. She needed medical attention!" I hissed.

She lifted her hand and slapped me across the cheek. "Jin! What the hell was that for?"

"You're cheating on me with that bitch!" she yelled, earning a few stares. "You're blowing this way out of proportion. Katara's not a bitch! And I'm not cheating on you!"

She scoffed. "So you're telling me that you don't have any feelings for her." After thirty seconds of silence I spoke up. "We need to break up." I told her. Her eyes widened. "You can't break up with me! No one has ever dumped me! I'm breaking up with _you! _Goodbye Zuko." she said and left. I scratched the back of my neck and went into the room where Katara was again.

"What was that about?" she asked. I sat down and shrugged. "Jin broke up with me."

"I'm sorry." she apologized. I gave her a look. "No you're not..." She pursed her lips to a line. "No I'm not." she said, causing us both to laugh.

An almost bald man who was probably in his late fourties walked in, with a clipboard under his right arm. "Miss DiMarco?"

"Yes, that's me." Katara answered. "We have contacted your father. He will be here soon to pick you up. I suggest you rest. You can go to school, but remember to take in your medicine for your headache." he said and Katara nodded, thanking him. The doctor left the room.

I stood up from the chair. "Well, I better go." I suggested. "Come here." she said and motioned for me to come closer. I leaned down and she pressed a light kiss on my unscarred cheek. I blushed and before I knew it, my lips were on hers. The kiss wasn't very long, but it was long enough to feel a spark that I had never felt before. I pulled away and looked at a smiling Katara. I stood up straight again and left the room.

I came by a window and I saw my own reflection. I realized I had the goofiest grin on my face. Then something clicked.

I was in love with Katara.

* * *

**Whaddidyathink? Huh? Did you fangirl as much as I did writing the chapter? Please review and don't hesitate to PM me if you have an idea for the story. Just tell me what you want to read, kay? Kay.**


	17. An enjoyable visit

**Katara POV**

I can't believe Zuko kissed me! Well, actually I kissed him first... But that was on the cheek. He kissed me on the lips! The funniest thing was that when my dad came to pick me up, he couldn't understand why I was so happy that I fell down the stairs. Anyways, here I am sitting on the couch, at 7 AM, watching Dora the Explorer.

Yeah, I know.

I was kind of annoyed with my dad; he wouldn't let me go to school! I really wanted to go, because I wanted to figure out what Zuko actually felt towards me. I thought about texting him, but then I thought that it would be better in person.

I heard the creeking of a door and before I knew it, a group of people stood in our living room. Not just any group, these people were my best friends.

"Guys!" I exclaimed. They all greeted me and sat down on the couch. We were lucky it was a big couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Suki was the first to speak up. "Well, we heard what happened and what kind of friends would we be if we didn't come and visit you?" she rhetorically asked. "But what about school?"

"Meh, screw school." Toph said. Haru softly nudged her with his elbow. "Toph, that was not the plan. And Kat, your house is only a quarter of an hour away from school." he said. I nodded. "Thank you."

"Suki just desperately wanted to see Sokka." Toph said, causing me to laugh. Suki blushed a deep shade of red. "Did not!" she defended. Sokka put an arm around Suki.

"I think it's sweet." he said. "You think everything she does is sweet." Aang noted.

"Guys?" I called. They turned to look at me. "Will you let Zuko into the group again?" I asked. Suki put her hand on my good shoulder. "Well he did bring you to the hospital." she said. I turned to look at Aang and Toph. "As long as he doesn't turn into a jerk." Aang said. "Sparky's cool." Toph stated.

I looked at Haru. "If you're okay with it, then I am." he said. I nodded and glanced at Sokka. "Sokka?"

He looked like he was deep in thought then sighed. "Fine."

I smiled. "I think you need to go to school, otherwise you'll be late." I noted. They nodded and waved a goodbye. Aang was trying to drag Toph away from the couch.

"NO, TWINKLETOES! I don't wanna!" she whined, causing me to giggle. "Come on, Toph!" he struggled. Then he grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her over the floor. Toph crossed her arms and sighed, letting him take her.

"Bye!" they hollered. I chuckled and did the same. Suddenly something beeped. I recognized the sound as my cell phone. I limped to the dinner table and picked it up. I flipped the device open and saw that I had a new text message.

**Hey. How r u? -Zuko**

I smiled and typed an answer.

**Hey. My head and ankle are better, but my shoulder still hurts a lot -Tara**

Soon I got a response.

**:( I'm really sorry -Zuko**

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me.

**How many times do I have to tell you it's not ur fault! -Tara**

**I know, but I can't help but feel guilty -Zuko**

**Well, don't -Tara**

I limped back to the couch and let myself fall. Then my phone beeped again.

**I promise I'll come over after school, okay? -Zuko**

I smiled to myself and typed a response.

**Kk. See you then! -Tara**

I sighed and then my dad walked in with a glass of water and two pills in his hands. He set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Here, take these." he ordered. I nodded and took in the pills, swallowing them with a sip of water.

"Uh, dad? Is it okay if a friend of mine comes over this afternoon?" I asked, setting the glass down. "Uh, sure. Which one is it?" he asked, sitting down next to me. "You don't know him." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so it's a boy, I haven't met him before, you will be alone in the house with him and you won't be able to defend yourself, am I right?"

I rolled my eyes. "First off, Sokka will be home. Second off, it's a good guy. Third off, he is the one that brought me to the hospital yesterday. And who says I won't be able to defend myself?" I asked, offended.

"You're injured. But if Sokka's home, then I'm okay with it. Can I at least know his name?" he asked. "Zuko." I answered. He nodded. "Okay. There's pizza in the fridge if you get hungry. I have to go." he said and kissed my cheek. He left the room and I turned off the TV, feeling tired.

I layed down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

**Haru POV**

I went to my locker and saw a familiar short girl with dark brown hair in chopsticks getting something out of her locker. She was humming something like the Star Wars theme song. I chuckled. "So you're a Star Wars fan?" I asked, making her look at me. "Yeah, so?"

I held my hands up in defense. "Nothing, it's cool... Hannah, right?" I asked. She mocked happiness. "You remember my name!" she sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that really necessary?" She nodded. "Yup." she said, popping the 'p'. She closed her locker and turned to me. "Look, I'm not one of those hookers who you can play with or will laugh at every freaking joke you make, am I clear?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I never said or implied that... I just wanted to make conversation." I defended. "Well there must be a reason for that, am I right?"

I pursed my lips to a line and nodded. "I wanted to ask if you feel like getting a coffee after school." I confessed. Her eyebrows shot up. "Well?" she asked. I frowned in confusion. "Well, what?"

"Well, are you going to ask me?" she said. I chuckled and put my hands in the front pockets of my jeans. "Hannah, will you do me a favor and go for a coffee with me after school?" I asked. She smirked and pointed at me with her finger. "Okay, but _only_ because I like coffee." she said.

I laughed and nodded. "Fair enough." She walked off.

_That is some girl._

* * *

Wow, I thought school was never going to end. I grabbed my bag and went to the caf, hoping she would find me there. And I was right. There she was, walking towards me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and linked her arm with mine. We started walking, until an obnoxiously familiar voice interrupted us.

"Wow, Haru. I didn't think that you'd be into girls twice your weight." Danny from my football team said. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. "And I didn't think you'd need to see a proctologist, but having your head up your ass can't be healthy." I snapped and led Hannah outside, to my car.

"Thanks for standing up for me." she said. I shook my head. "He needs glasses." I commented. We got into my car and drove off to the nearest coffee shop.

**Zuko POV**

I stepped onto my motorcycle and drove off to Katara's place. I wondered what I was going to say to her. After a fifteen minute drive, I got to her house. I rang the doorbell and put my hands in my pockets. The door opened and revealed a gorgeous looking Katara. As soon as she saw me, a smile formed on her face. I smiled back and hugged her, carefully, trying not to hurt her shoulder. "Hi." I murmured into her thick hair. "Hey." she said, pulling away. She motioned for me to come inside and stepped aside.

I went in and Katara limped to the living room. I frowned and helped her on the couch. I sat down next to her and sighed.

After an awkward silence of at least 5 minutes she spoke up. "Zuko, do you like me?" she asked. I blushed, but nodded. "How long?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I think I've always known it in the back of my mind, but when you fell down the stairs, I figured it out. I think that is why Jin thinks I cheated on her with you." I said. She nodded, pursing her lips to a line.

"Wow, I can't believe I just told you that." I breathed. She smirked. "Well, I'm glad you did." she said. "And why is that?" I asked.

"Because now I don't have to fight the urge to kiss you anymore." she said, blushing. I smiled and cupped her cheeks with my hands, before pressing my lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss and put her hands on my wrists. Our lips moved and soon it became a make out session. I pulled away for a second.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I asked, out of breath. She gave me a smile and nodded. "Yes, Zuko. I'll be your girlfriend." she said, before crashing her lips to mine.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" a voice interrupted. We quickly stopped the kiss and turned around to see an outraged Sokka and a smiling Suki standing there. We both blushed and looked down. "ANSWER ME! WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY SISTER?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "B-because I'm her boyfriend?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

"You're what?!" he squeaked. Katara had to stifle a laugh. "Sokka, calm down. I'm happy for you." Suki said. We smiled at her.

"No! I will not calm down! He has corrupted my baby sister!" he claimed. "Sokka DiMarco, you will calm down right now!" she said sternly. Sokka opened his mouth to speak.

"SOKKA, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY TONIGHT IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD!" she yelled. He looked defeated. Suki grabbed his arm. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." she said and dragged Sokka with her.

Soon the living room was filled with laughter. "D-did you see his face?" I said between fits of laugter. "I really hope they're going to Suki's tonight!" she said. After a little while we calmed down and looked at eachother. "Hey, Tara. Guess what?" I said. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. I smirked.

"You're my girlfriend."

* * *

**Oh my God. When I typed the thing about Zuko ringing her doorbell, I heard my doorbell too. I was like 'Zuko's here!'. And don't worry, the story's not coming to an end in a long time. The drama is just about to start. For all of you who want Azula in the picture, be patient. Things are about to get very real.**

**XXX love all my readers! Please remember to comment!**


	18. Sleepover

**Katara POV**

It's been two days since Zuko's asked me to be his girlfriend. Sokka's kind of accepted him as my boyfriend. My ankle and shoulder were better and I could go to school again. Currently, I was in class, thinking of ways I could escape...

Then I heard the bell ring. "Okay class, don't forget the homework." Mr. Piando said. Homework, my butt. I'll pass this class anyway. I grabbed my school bag and went to my locker, since the day was over.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. I smiled to myself. "Guess who?" a familiar raspy voice whispered in my ear, causing shivers to go down my spine. "Give me a hint." I said. "Your super awesome boyfriend." he hinted. I decided to have some fun. "Leonardo DiCaprio?"

He gently grabbed me by my shoulders, turning me around and dramatically put a hand on his chest.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked, feigning hurt. I giggled. "No, but a girl can dream, right?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"That's it. I'm not going to speak to you for at least seven seconds." he said and looked away. I laughed and waited for the time to be over.

"You done?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah." He leaned down to kiss me, but a voice interrupted us. "Keep the PDA down to the minimum, okay? Some of us want to keep their innocence." she said.

I blushed and turned around to look at Toph, Aang and Suki. "Where are Sokka and Haru?" I asked. "Sokka's in detention for eating in class." she said, chuckling. I swear, that boy's stomach is like a bottomless pit. "And Haru is with Hannah." Aang said.

I smiled. Hannah was new to our group, but definitely one of us. She reminded me a bit of Toph with her wittiness. She is also headstrong, but really sweet. She seems to like Haru, although she would never admit that. But the way she looks at Haru is the way Suki looks at Sokka, the way Toph looks at Aang and the way I look at Zuko. Haru definitely likes her, but he is just as stubborn. We all liked her, but she seemed to be the closest to Toph.

I nodded. "Wanna do something tonight?" Zuko asked. "We could do a sleepover at my house." Suki suggested, raising her hand. My face lit up. "I'm in!" I exclaimed. I looked at Zuko. He shrugged. "Why not? Should be fun." We looked at Toph and Aang, who also agreed. "Kay, bring sleeping bags 'n stuff and I'll arrange some snacks." she said.

We nodded and went outside. I breathed in the cool air and shivered. It was not that cold, but I was wearing shorts and a tank top. Zuko must've noticed, because he took off his leather jacket and put it over my shoulders. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. He smiled back. "Don't mention it. Oh, and by the way, you can keep it. I gave you this jacket a while ago, but you gave it back." he said. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

We stepped on his motorcycle and drove off to my house.

When we got there, I opened the door and we stepped in. I grabbed his hand and led him to my room. He let himself fall onto my bed and I went to my closet. I took out a sleeping bag, a big rucksack, my pajamas and two pillows. I put the stuff in the rucksack and sat down next to Zuko. I tickled his stomach and he shot up, causing me to giggle.

He smiled at me. "We should probably head to my place, since I don't have my stuff here." he said. I shrugged. "We don't have to. I mean my sleeping bag is big enough for the both of us, I have two pillows and we probably have a spare toothbrush somewhere around here." I said.

"What about my pajamas?" he asked. I thought about it for a second. "You could sleep in your boxers..." I suggested.

He smirked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked rhetorically. I smiled. "Can you blame me? You've got a killer body." I commented.

He laughed. "Thanks." I yawned. "I feel like taking a nap." I said. He chuckled and laid down on his back, opening his arms. I laughed at how adorable he was and l laid down next to him, putting my head on his chest. He played with my hair, until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone carrying me down the stairs. I opened my eyes and realized that it was Zuko carrying me. My legs were around his waist, my chin on his shoulder, my arms around his neck and his hands under my butt for support. I smiled to myself and decided to tease him, so I placed light butterfly kisses all over his neck. I could practically feel him shiver. I giggled.

"Good to see you're awake." he said, as he opened our front door, still carrying me. "Haru and Hannah are picking us up, since Haru has his own car." he informed me.

I heard a car door open, and before I knew it I was in the backseat of a car, facing the ceiling. "Hey Kat." I heard Haru greet me, chuckling. I smiled and turned my head. "Hi." I giggled. Hannah, who was in the passanger seat greeted me and I did the same. I sat up and soon Zuko joined me in the backseat, with my rucksack over his shoulder.

They all greeted eachother and we drove off to Suki's place. We got in and saw that Aang, Toph and Sokka were already there.

I jumped on the couch. "SO! Aren't your parents home?" I asked, bouncing on the furniture. Suki chuckled and shook her head. "No, they're not." she said before turning to Zuko. "I'm warning ya, she gets very hyper active during sleepovers." she told him. Zuko smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "I think I can handle it." he said.

"OKAY! How do we start?" I asked. Suki got out a dvd. "First a movie." she said and put in the Hunger Games. I clapped my hands. "I love that movie!" I exclaimed. Zuko laughed and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. Aang and Toph did the same, Suki had her head in Sokka's lap and Hannah and Haru were sitting _really _close to eachother. Almost snuggled up. Knowing Hannah, he must've worked his butt off for her. I don't think she's someone to easily fall for a guy.

Suki threw a packet of Skittles at me and pressed play.

* * *

The movie was over! Suki stood up and went to the kitchen. Sokka and Aang moved the coffee table aside for our traditional game of spin the bottle. A few seconds later Suki came back with an empty beer bottle. We all sat down in a circle and Suki spoke up. "Okay, rules are easy. It's like truth or dare, but then with a bottle. Youngest starts." she said and handed the bottle over to Toph.

She put it down in the middle and gave it a good spin. After a few seconds it landed on...me. She grinned mischievously. "Truth or dare?" I gulped. "Truth." I said.

"Sissy. But, ok, is Sparky a good kisser?" she asked. "LALALALA" Sokka yelled, covering his ears. Suki smacked him upside the head. I blushed, but nodded. "Yeah."

"How many stars out of five?" Toph asked. "Probably four, because he still hasn't slipped any tongue yet, so I wouldn't know." I said, winking at him. Sokka groaned.

I sighed and gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Aang. "Truth." he said immediately. I thought about it for a second. "Have you and Toph done the dirty deed?" I asked. He blushed a deep red. "Y-yes." My mouth fell open. "Wow, Aang. Didn't know you had it in ya." Sokka joked. Aang then smiled and span the bottle. This time it landed on Sokka.

"Dare." he said. "Sokka, I dare you to act gay for half an hour." Aang challenged. Sokka smirked. "No problem at all, hot stuff." he said and did a z-snap. Suki and Toph had to stifle a laugh. He leaned over Haru's lap and gave the bottle a spin. Hannah laughed. "Sokka, a homosexual doesn't flirt with every guy he sees." she stated.

"Whatever." he said, while raising his hand. Meanwhile the bottle had landed on Suki. "Dare." she said. "Honey, I dare you to take off your shirt." he said. Suki smirked and pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing a black bra. Sokka looked satisfied. Suki span the bottle and it landed on Zuko. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he confidently said. "I dare you to kiss Kat on twelve times on any part you want." she said, crossing her legs. Sokka looked annoyed, but didn't say anything.

Zuko leaned over and kissed my jaw line three times, causing me to giggle. Then he moved down to my neck. He placed four kissed there. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles two times. He kissed my cheek, then the corner of my mouth and then my lips. When he pulled away I blushed, but grabbed his hand. Everyone clapped. Zuko just interwined our fingers.

With his other hand he gave the bottle a spin. When it stopped, it pointed at Haru. "Dare." he challenged. Zuko thought about it for a moment, then pointed at the bowl of potato chips. "I dare you to stuff your face with chips and sing that Rebecca Black song." he dared. I giggled.

Haru smirked and put as much chips as he could in his mouth, then pinched his nose, then started singing; "_Fwidway, fwidway Gwotta gwet dwown on Fwidway Evewybody's lookin' fowward to the vweekend, weekend Fwidway, Fwidway Gettin' dwown on Fwidway Ewybody's lookin' fworward to the weekend." _ By the time he was done, everybody was clutching their stomachs laughing.

Once everyone was done the game went on. And the whole time Zuko and I kept glancing at each other, ignoring the glares that my brother was giving us.

* * *

**Before you get the wrong idea, I have nothing against homosexuals. Anyways, thank you for reading and you know what you have to do if you want to send me a request.**


	19. An unexpected visit

**Katara POV**

By the end of the game, Sokka was covered in apple sauce, Zuko had his hair in piggy tales, Aang was wearing a bra over his clothes and Hannah was wearing a blindfold and singing the national anthem. Nobody was as good in this game as I was.

"Guys, it's time for 7 minutes in heaven!" Suki chanted. She got up and went upstairs. A while later she came back with a hat and names writtend down on paper in it. "And it's my house, my idea and my hat, I get to pick out the names." she said, while putting her hand in the hat. She got out a piece of paper and looked at it. "Haru." she read out.

Then she took out another piece and grinned devillishly. "Hannah." she said while making kissy faces. I looked at said girl and saw her turn bright red. "Guys, I'm really tired, so maybe-," She got cut off by Toph. "Hannah and Haru, closet. NOW!" she demanded. They stood up and went to the walk-in closet where the jackets and stuff were. Suki shut the door behind them and winked at us.

"Well, this should be interesting." she stated.

**Haru POV**

Hannah and I got in the closet and the door closed behind us, making it dark. My heart was racing and my palms were sweating."So...We're in a closet." I nervously said.

She chuckled. "Haru, you do know _why_ we're in a closet, right?" she asked. I nodded, but then I felt stupid, because she probably couldn't see me. "Mhm." I choked out. She laughed and soon I felt a pair of warm, soft lips on mine and a hand on the left side of my neck. My eyes widened in realization that she was kissing me. I soon relaxed and kissed her back, my hands moving to her waist.

She smiled into the kiss and our lips began to move together. After a while I licked her bottom lip for entrance and she let me in. Soon it turned to a full make out session. I pressed her against the wall and my hands moved up and down her sides, causing her to softly groan. Her hands moved down to my chest and we pulled away for air.

"Hannah, are you okay with this? I mean, we could just stop, they would never know. I don't want to force you or anyth-" I got cut off by her lips smashing into mine. After about ten seconds of making out I pulled away. "Will you go out with me?" I panted. "Yes." she said, out of breath as well, when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm about to open the door. Put your clothes back on and-," Suki got cut off by Toph bursting out with laughter. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, as Hannah giggled. "Just in case! Some things you can never unsee!" she claimed and then the door opened, revealing a smiling Suki.

"Had fun?" She winked suggestively. I rolled my eyes and took Hannah's hand, leading her to the group in the process. I looked at her and saw that she had the most adorable blush on her face.

"OKAY! Next is..." Suki said, scrambling in the hat. "Toph with..." she once again trailed off, getting out another piece of paper. "Sok- OKAY! Let's do something else!" she suggested, (literally) throwing the hat over her shoulder. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Guys, I'm actually really tired. Can we just hit the sacks?" Katara asked. Zuko put an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. I smiled at the sight. They were perfect for eachother. Though I really didn't wish to see Kat in the state she was when Zuko was with Jin (I just figured it was him she was talking about). I don't want to see her hurt.

Soon everyone went upstairs and got out their sleeping bags. Suki of course slept in her bed with Sokka. Zuko and Katara slept in one sleeping bag and so did Aang and Toph. Hannah and I put ours next to eachother. Everyone got into their PJs and we brushed our teeth and did what we always did before bed.

"Night." Everyone whispered to eachother. I scooted closer to Hannah and put an arm around her. She smiled and pecked my lips. Then I drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Katara POV**

My eyes fluttered open when I felt something- or should I say someone placing light butterfly kisses all over my jaw line. I smiled when I figured out who it was. I threw my arms around his neck and fipped us over. I was now straddling him. He chuckled. "Can I help you?" he joked.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "You were the one trying to take advantage of me in my sleep." I shot back. He pursed his lips to a line and nodded.

"Can't deny that." he said. I smiled and when I realised no one else was in the room (How can I be the last one to wake up?), I leaned down to kiss him. He smirked and kissed me back. But of course someone had to walk int at that moment.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Sokka screeched. We pulled away. "Technically she's on top of me." Zuko said. Sokka put his hands on his hips.

"Don't sass me, mister!" he said. I had to stifle a laugh. I got off of Zuko and breathed a sigh. We got up and went downstairs.

After breakfast, we cleaned up all our stuff and got changed. We said our goodbyes and Zuko, Hannah, Haru and I were the first ones to leave, since Zuko and I drove with Haru and Hannah. They dropped us off at my place.

"That was...some night." Zuko mused, letting himself fall on our couch. I smiled and nodded. "It's nothing compared to what happened last time, though." I said, sitting down next to him.

"What happened last time?" he asked. I laughed a little to myself. "Sokka got a dare to run around the block, naked, and yell his name at the top of his lungs over and over again. It really was a sight to see." I said. He chuckled. "I'm sure it was."

He took a strand of my long hair and played with it. I smiled. "I should probably go home. Wanna come with me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Sure. We could do homework together." I suggested.

He smirked. "Or we could do _homework_ together." he winked suggestively. I laughed and pecked his lips. Then I stood up and put out my hand. "Come on. Let's go do _homework._" I joked. He took my hand and stood up. We went outside to his motorcycle and stepped on.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and we drove off to his house.

When we got there, he parked his motorcycle in the garage and took my hand, leading me to their front door. He opened the door with a key he got out of his pocket.

We went inside and into the living room. Then I felt Zuko stop. I was about to ask him what's wrong, but once I turned my head I saw a black haired girl sitting on the couch.

"Hello Zuzu."


	20. Zuko, I'm scared

**Zuko POV**

"Azula, what are you doing here?" I asked my 'sister'. She smiled at me. "It's so nice to see you too! What have you been up to? Who's your friend?." she asked, acting nice. "Uh, yeah. Katara, this is Azula, my sister. And this is my girlfriend Katara." I said. She smiled warmly at Azula and gave her a small wave.

"Nice to meet you." she said. I swear, this girl is too good for this world. Azula eyed her up and down, then gave her one of her fake smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too." She turned her head to look at me and gave me an evil look. "Father says hi." she said, smirking. I gulped, then turned my head to Katara. She nodded.

"I have to leave." she lied.

"No, I don't want to be a burden for your plans..." Azula said, faking sadness. "No, I have homework to do. You talk to your brother." she insisted and pecked my lips, then left.

Azula looked at me. "Well, isn't she a sweetheart." she stated. "What does he want?" I demanded. She smirked and inspected her red nails. "He needs you for a job."

I shook my head. "I'm not a dealer. Why do you think I left? Can't you do it? Or Zhao?" I asked. "Oh, Zuko. He doesn't want you to deal drugs." I looked at her confused.

"I don't follow..." I said. She then reached into her purse and got out a picture, stapled to a sheet of paper. She put it on the coffee table. I picked it up. It was a picture of a bald man who was probably in his early fifties. The page attached to it was a copy of his passport.

"What's this?" I asked. "That's Zhang Wei A journalist. He's causing us trouble. Blackmail. He says that if we don't pay him, he will turn us in. Do you know what that means?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"H-he wants me to kill him?" I asked. Azula smiled. "Now you get it."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to murder some innocent guy." I said, giving the picture back to her.

"Sure you are. At least, if you don't want your precious little girlfriend to get hurt." she threatened.

"You...you wouldn't..." She laughed. "We both know that that's not true. In fact, we'll give her back to you when the job's done." she said. My eyes widened in realization. I ran upstairs to my room and picked up my cell pone. I dialed her number and waited, but she didn't pick up. I tried again, but all I could reach was her voicemail. My blood boiled in anger. I went downstairs and saw that Azula was gone, but the picture was on the coffee table. I felt my knees go weak and fell to the ground.

"Tara..." I whispered. "This can't be happening..."

**Katara POV**

I was almost home, when I felt someone grab me and put a large hand on my mouth. I kicked and screamed, but the person wouldn't let me go. Then I stomped on their foot, causing them to groan and loosen their grip on me. I ran to an alley and got out my phone. I dialed the first person I could find and that was Zuko.

"Come on, Zuko. Pick up..." I whispered to myself. I reached his voicemail. I cursed under my breath. Then I heard footsteps. I tried to hide behind a container and I felt tears running down my cheeks. Then I felt something hit the back of my head, causing me to black out.

* * *

I woke up with a major headache. I opened my eyes and looked around me, but the only thing I could see were four gray, concrete walls with lots of holes in it. I was sitting on a cold floor, which was probably also made of concrete. Other than the weak lamp that was hanging from the ceiling, the room was empty. It looked like a place where the police would question a suspect and play good cop, bad cop.

My back was stiff, which got me wondering how long I was out. When I tried to move, I couldn't help but groan in frustration at the fact that my hands and feet were taped together._ Where the hell am I?_

I heard the creaking of a heavy door. I turned my head to the side and saw a middle aged man with huge sideburns, dressed in a black suit and tie, lighting up a cigar.

"Sleep well?" he asked, smirking. I glared at him. "Why the hell am I here?" I demanded, ignoring my throbbing temples. "Drop the tough act, sweetheart. I know all about you. Straight A student, Zuko Ignis' girl." he said, taking a drag. I looked at him in confusion.

"How do you know that stuff about me?"

"I've got my ways." he said, exhaling the smoke. I furrowed my eyebrows. "And what does Zuko have to do with anything?" I asked, getting scared of the fact that he knew who I was.

"For a little girl you sure do have a lot of questions. But for your information, Zuko's the reason you're here." he said, taking another drag of his cigar.

"What do you mean Zuko's the reason I'm here?" I got impatient. This guy was getting on my nerves! He blew out the smoke, contaminating the air.

He feigned surprise. "Oh, he hasn't told you about what his family does for a living?" My eyes widened in realization. I remembered Zuko telling me that his dad was the head of the mafia. But, Zuko wasn't _in_ the mafia...right?

He smirked. "You done acting like a big girl now?" he asked, crouching down in front of me. "Tell. me. why. I'm. here." I demanded, pausing between every word. He took another drag and blew it in my face, making me cough.

"Pretty boy has to finish a job. When he does, I'll let you go." he said. I gulped. "Wh-what job?" I stuttered. He looked satisfied with my reaction.

"I'll tell you for a kiss." he sweet talked. I grimaced. "Get lost."

He gave me a grin that made me want to throw up my breakfast. "As you wish." he said and stood up, walking towards the metal door. I sighed and put my head against the wall.

Then I remembered something. My phone was in the back pocket of my jeans. I was surprised he didn't see it. I squirmed in my place in an attempt to get on my knees. Once I managed, I used my hands to get my cell phone out of my pocket. I looked at the door, to make sure no one was coming.

I got the device out and held it in my hands behind my back. I sat on my butt again and threw the phone in my lap. I make sure I got them between my knees and pulled them up aganst my chest. I checked the door again. I flipped my phone open with my nose and pressed the green button to go to my last calls. I pressed the button again and heard the phone ring.

_"Tara!_" he yelped. I was so glad to here his voice again.

"Shhhh." I shushed him.

"_Tara, are you okay?_" he asked me, softly. I was on the verge of tears.

"Mhm. Zuko, I'm scared." I confessed. He sighed.

"_I know, baby. I know. Who took you?_" he asked.

"I-I don't know."

"_What does he look like?_"

"He had a black suit on..." I said.

_"Tara, I need you to be more specific._" he told me sweetly.

"He was I think in his fourties...He had sideburns." I sniffled.

"_That's Zhao. T, I'm going to need you to stay calm, okay? Those people are dangerous. Just don't make them angry and you'll be fine._" he told me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Zuko?"

"_Yeah?_" he answered.

"I love you." I said. I heard him sigh.

_"I love you too. More than anything._" he said. I let out a sob, but then covered my mouth.

"_Tara, you're going to be alright. I promise you._" he said. I heard the door open and my heart stopped for a second. Zhao walked into the room with an angry expresson on his face. My eyes widened and I dropped the phone.

_"Katara?"_ Zuko called. I let out another sob, as Zhao walked towards me and grabbed my wrists, dragging me over the floor. I screamed and cried, but he wouldn't let me go.

_"KATARA!"_ Zuko yelled through the phone. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. Zhao then put a cloth over my mouth. The smell was making my sight get blurry. Soon I felt myself become really tired and then I couldn't see anything but darkness.

* * *

**OMYGOD! WHATSGONNAHAPPEN?! I almost freaking cried, writing the last part**. **Also, could anyone help me write a better summary? This one sucks. Just PM me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ****  
**

**PS. I just started another story. Could you do me a favor and check it out? Thanks!**


	21. The Blue Spirit

**Zuko POV**

I yelled her name once more into the phone, but all I got for an answer was her crying and screaming and pleading. I felt shivers go down my spine. I couldn't stand to hear her like this. Then the line went dead. I gritted my teeth and called Azula.

"Wow, finished the job already?" I heard her ask from the other end of the line. I thought I was about to explode.

"Azula, this has nothing to do with her! Just don't let him hurt her!" I yelled.

"I'll repeat this one more time. You will get her back, when you finished the job. If she makes Zhao mad...well...that's not my fault. She's not getting any special treatment, Zuzu. And to be honest, I kind of feel sorry for her. She's not exactly ugly, if you know what I mean." She was playing with me. I clenched my fists, thinking of what he would use her for... Zhao was ruthless.

"Fine. I'll do it." I said and hung up. I sighed and let myself fall on the couch with a thud, holding my head in my hands. _I swear if he hurts her..._

I decided I should call everyone together. I dialed Suki's number, since she and Katara and Aang are the ones that keep the group together. I put the phone to my ear and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Suki? We need to talk. All of us." I said. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, Sure. Where do you want to meet up?" she asked.

"Just tell everyone to come to my place as soon as possible. This is serious." I said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." I said.

"Kay. Bye." she said and hung up. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but blinked them away. I needed to be strong. For Tara.

* * *

"Kay, now tell us what's wrong." Suki demanded. I was about to speak up, but Sokka cut me off.

"Wait. Where's Kat?" he asked.

I sniffeled. "That's what this is about. Guys, she's in danger." I said, looking at their shocked and worried expressions.

"What do you mean she's in danger?!" Sokka yelled. Suki softly pulled at his arm to calm him down. "Zuko, tell me where my sister is."

"S-she is in the hands of the mafia." I confessed, looking down at my shaking hands.

"WHAT?!" they all simultaneously yelled.

"They kidnapped her..." I said, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. "They took her..." I repeated, softer this time.

"How? What? When? WHY?" Suki asked, chewing on her thumbnail. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Remember what I told you about my dad?" I asked. They all, except for Hannah, nodded. "He's blackmailing me. Well, actually my sister is...But she's a marionette. If I do what he asked of me, he'll let her go. But if I don't...who knows what will happen to her."

Haru and Sokka looked angry, Aang looked troubled, Hannah looked shocked, Toph looked ready to punch something and Suki was close to tears, scared for her best friend's life.

Haru collapsed on the sofa, head in his hands.

"THEN DO WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO DO!" Sokka roared. I shook my head, once again.

"That's the thing. He wants me to murder someone. I don't know if I'm capable of doing that." I said. Sokka looked murderous.

"MY SISTER'S LIFE IS HANGING BY A THREAD! DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET HER BACK!

"SOKKA SHUT UP!" Haru yelled. "We can't just take an innocent man's life away, for fuck's sake!"

"Well, Katara is innocent too! We're just trading a life for a life!" he claimed.

"Sokka, I'm sure that guy has a family too! It's selfish to just take him away from them!"

"Guys..." Hannah tried.

"Yes, but Katara's your friend and my sister! We're doing what's right for us!" Sokka yelled.

"Guys." Suki said, sterner.

"Yeah, but what about what's right for _them_?!" Haru argued._  
_

"HEY!" Toph screamed, silencing them. She turned to Aang. "What do you think, Twinkletoes? You haven't said anything yet."

"What makes you think I would be able to come up with the right answer?" Aang asked, looking at her. She shrugged.

"You're like our own personal Buddha... You wouldn't choose for Sugarqueen, just because she's our friend. You would choose for her, because it would be the right thing. So... Is it?" she raised her eyebrows from under her bangs.

Aang breathed a sigh. "This time...I'm gonna go with Katara because she's our friend. I mean, it's the same thing. A life for a life. As cruel as that may sound... it's like trading something for the same thing. Why not keep your own?" he said, raising his eyebrows. I sighed. He was right...but still...it's murder.

"Easy for you to say... I have to kill someone." Hannah sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, giving me silent support.

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

Okay, so it's been one day since Katara's been kidnapped. One miserable, stressful and nerve wrecking day. I had looked up the guy I was supposed to kill. Zhang Wei. He lived an hour away. Luckily he didn't have children or a wife, but he still lived with his mother. Right now, I was sitting on my bed, thinking of Katara. Every once in a while I would hear her screams I had heard on the phone.

That horrible sound. That sound that broke my heart to pieces. Her cries, her pleads. This guy was heartless, sick and twisted. I just hoped he didn't do what he always did with the women they would hold hostage with her.

This was all my fault. If I had just stayed away from her... I knew what my father did for a living. I knew what he was capable of. Even making his own son miserable.

I heard someone knock on my door. I yelled a 'come in' and my door opened. I saw Aang and Toph stand in my doorway, looking exhausted.

"Hi." I said. They greeted me and came in, closing the door behind them.

"What did you find out about this Zong We?" Toph asked, letting herself fall on my bed.

"Zhang Wei." I corrected. She glared at me.

"Don't sass me, Sparky." Normally I would have laughed, but right now all I could think about was if Katara was okay, where she was, if they were treating her right, whether or not they were taking advantage of her...

"Nephew! There's a box in the attic with a tea set in it. Could you bring it down?" I heard my uncle ask from downstairs. I replied with a 'Sure' and went up the stairs and to the attic.

It was dark, so I flipped the light switch on, making me see everything clearer. This place was full of old stuff. Books, records, boxes, etc. One thing caught my eye, though. There was a blue mask with white fangs on the wall, and duo swords next to it.

I walked closer and took off the mask, wiping away the dust. It reminded me of a legend. An idea popped into my head. I grabbed an empty box and put in the swords and mask. I put that one on top of the box with the tea set and brought them down. I put the box with the mask in my room and brought the tea set down to my uncle, earning a 'thank you'.

I went back into my room and saw Toph holding the duo swords and Aang looking at the mask.

"Sparky, what is all this?" the short girl asked. I smirked and took the mask from Aang, putting it on. I grabbed the swords and stood into a fighting position.

"Meet the Blue Spirit."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	22. Things aren't over just yet

**Zuko POV**

"You sure you wanna do this, Sparky?" Toph asked me from the passanger seat of Haru's car. We had been driving for about an hour and a half. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I have no choice." I told her sadly. We were on our way to the only place they could be keeping Katara; the basement of our beach house. My father had made sure no one could escape that place by replacing the wooden door by a metal one. At the time I didn't know why the room was empty, but now I think I can understand why.

"Just know it's not too late to back out." she said, stairing out of her window. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and turned my head to look at her.

"Toph this isn't a game! Katara is in danger and it's all my fault. I can't let them hurt her!" She whipped her head around.

"Do you really think it's that easy?! They will come after you! I thought that you of all people would know how the mafia works!" she yelled.

"I do! That's why I just can't risk to wait another day! Why did you even come with me?!" I angrily asked. She piched the bridge of her nose, calming herself down.

"I can't let you do this alone, now can I?" she rhetorically asked, raising her eyebrows. I breathed a sigh and turned my head to look at the road again. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels o-"

"Toph." I warned, interrupting her singing. She glared at me.

"On the bus go round and round, all day lo-"

"Seriously!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm bored!" she complained, throwing her head back. I rolled my eyes at her, but didn't say anything. I heard something beep, causing me to turn my head to the girl next to me. I saw her get something out of the pocket of her black leggings. She flipped her phone open and pressed a button. She put it to her ear.

"No, it's Santa." she sarcastically said to the person on the end of the line. I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm with Zuko." she said, giving me a quick glance. "Let's just say we'll have Sweetness with us when we get back." She scratched the back of her head and frowned. "What do you mean '_if_ we get back'?"

"It's a free country, Twinkletoes. I can do whatever the hell I want." she stated. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Do you have a better plan?!" she asked, getting angry. I put my hand on her shoulder, making her close her eyes and take a deep breath to calm herself down. "No, of course not!" she breathed. "Okay, I promise. Love you too. Bye." she said and hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?" I asked. "Oh, and by the way, you may want to put your phone on silent if you don't want us to get killed."

She smirked and did as she was told. "Aang's not too happy about our move." she said, turning her head to me. "To be honest, I'm not too happy either. But as you said, we don't have a choice." She put her phone into her pocket again and laid her head against the window. "I just hope we'll get out of this alive." she said, pulling the long sleeves of her black sweater over her hands and then crossing her arms over her chest.

I pursed my lips to a line. "Me too."

**Katara POV**

I heard someone come into the hellhole they were keeping me, but I kept staring into the distance with half open eyes. I felt numb; empty. I had been there for like, what, four days? It felt like four years, if not more. I took a deep breath and tilted my stiff neck to the side. I winced at the sound of a tray hitting the cold, concrete floor.

"Eat." Zhao ordered. I felt my stomach churn at the sound of his voice. Of course I woudn't listen. I hadn't eaten since I had gotten here. I had lived on water, ignoring my tingling limbs and growling stomach. I had felt cold and weak, but I refused to eat what they would serve me. They could've put something in it.

The metal door opened and closed and I heard it lock. I slowly sat up and raised a shaky hand to grab the half filled bottle of water that lay on the ground. I turned the cap and put the bottle to my tingling lips, tilting my pounding head back. I swallowed the water and closed my eyes, closing the bottle and laid my head back against the hard wall.

Suddenly I felt really nauseous and dizzy. My heart started pounding and my breathing quickened. I let out a grunt of pain and leaned forward, clutching my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw everything spinning. I let out a yelp of pain and my eyes rolled back into my head.

All I could remember after that was my temple hitting the ground.

* * *

I could feel myself being lifted off the ground. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a blurry vision of a blue mask. I would've screamed, or at least struggled, but I felt safe. Even if I wouldn't, I didn't have the strength to fight anyway...

Fresh air hit my skin and I closed my eyes, feeling relieved. A feeling told me that I didn't have to be scared.

I was out of there.

* * *

**Zuko POV**

I couldn't believe the state she was in. She had at least lost two pounds; her cheeks were sunken in and I could feel her hipbones sticking out. Her once tan skin was now a pale, almost lifeless color. It pained me to see her like this. I closed the front door of the beach house, careful not to wake anyone. I saw Toph opening the door to the backseat of the car, stepping aside.

I carefully put Katara in the back. Her semi-greasy hair fell back, revealing her neck and chest. My eyes widened at the sight of fingerprints everywhere. I clenched my jaw and closed the door, walking to the driver's seat. I got in and saw Toph texting.

I took off the mask and ran a hand through my hair. Once I gave Toph my mask I started the car and we drove off.

I decided to take her to a hospital. I could tell she wasn't healthy by just taking one look at her.

"Where are we going?" Toph asked, putting her phone in her pocket.

"The hospital." I said. "Call Sokka. Tell him we have Katara."

"Done. I texted him and the rest. When we get to the hospital, I'll call them." she said and turned her head to look at Katara. I adjusted the rearview mirror to look at her too.

"She doesn't look too good." Toph noted.

"Yes, _thank you,_ Captain Obvious." She turned her head to look at me.

"No problem, Sergeant Sarcasm." she shot back. I rolled my eyes. As if I didn't have enough worries, she had to joke around. That's Toph for you; always the jokester.

I took one more glance at the unconsious girl in the back and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Why do you think she's covered in fingerprints?" I asked Toph. She pursed her lips to a line.

"Not that hard to figure out," she said, looking out of the window. She turned her head to me, "just hard to accept."

I tightened my grip on the wheel and closed my eyes for a second. "Do you think there's any chance they'll leave us alone?" I asked hopeful. She breathed a sigh.

"You know better than anyone else that there isn't. You have disobeyed the _mafia_. They are seriously dangerous. It's as easy for them to kill people as it is to breathe. And to be honest, I'm scared for you." she said. She was right. My father was never happy when things didn't go as planned. No matter the circumstances.

* * *

I looked at the unconsious figure in the hospital bed with sad eyes. The doctors had told me that she was underfed and that she was lucky I got there on time. She had lost 4 four pounds and was dried out. They had found traces of sexual assault. When I heard that I had to keep myself from punching something. They put her on some sort of thing that pumped nutrients into her body. I was sure the doctor had explained it, but I was too busy being worried, paranoid and stressed.

Toph was outside of the hospital, calling Sokka. I traced the palm of her hand with my thumb and I prayed that she would wake up soon.

Right then I heard the door open and I turned my head to look at the frantic expressions of Suki, Sokka and Aang.

"Where is she?! Is she okay?!"

"She's not awake." I told them. They got closer and Suki burst into tears, looking at her best friend tied to machines. Sokka swallowed the lump in his throat and Aang looked miserable.

I let go of her hand and walked out of the room and to the men's room. I couldn't be there anymore. I would break down, seeing their faces. I turned on the water and splashed some in my face. I turned it off and sniffled, drying my wet face with the sleeve of my black shirt. I looked into the mirror.

I was a mess. Unshaven, my eyes were red, I looked like I hadn't slept in days (which was true) and my skin was even paler than usual. To be honest I looked like I was hit by a truck.

I sighed and went back to the room. I heard Sokka talking to who I guessed was Katara. "Come on, Kat. Talk to me. It's me. Your big brother." he said. I walked closer to see Katara staring at the ceiling, not saying a word. "Kat, I'm begging you. Say something." he tried again.

I approached the bed and grabbed her hand, making her head turn to me. I sat down in a chair and kissed her knuckles. She just stared at me blankly. There was absolutely _no_ emotion in her look. Nothing but numbness and emptiness.

"Hey." I softly greeted. Nothing. "How are you feeling?" Nada. "The doctors say you can go home tomorrow...?" I tried. Still no reply.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me turn my head to see Haru looking at me with sad eyes and Hannah next to him, with the same expression. I held back the tears that threatened to spill and stood up again.

I walked out of the room. Toph followed me. I turned to look at her. She had a determined expression on her face.

"What?" She sighed.

"You have _no _idea what you have started. We are in great danger. It's not your fault, but just so you know, things aren't over just yet."

* * *

**HI! Sorry it took me so long to update! But I've been busy with school and stuff. But anyways, what did you think of the chapter? Sorry if it sucked. I have some pretty good ideas for the story, but I just can't seem to write them out the way I want to... PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. The End?

**Katara POV**

"Kat, come on. You have to eat something. You don't want to be wired up again, do you?" Suki asked me, trying to feed me pizza. It was Tuesday evening and I was sitting against the headboard of my bed. Sokka had told my dad to call me in sick at school. Dad thought that I was at Suki's the whole time I wasn't here. "Kat, please." she begged. I opened my mouth a little. She smiled and made me take a bite. I chewed and swallowed.

"Good girl." She said and hugged me. At first I flinched, but when I realized it was Suki, I relaxed. She pulled away and gave me a sympathetic look.

Once she was done feeding me (half an hour later), she went downstairs to throw away the box. I breathed a sigh and pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to block out everything.

I heard someone knock on my door, but I didn't bother to yell a 'come in'. Instead I pulled the covers of my bed over my small frame.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice greet me. I looked up and saw Zuko standing in my room. "How are you?" he asked, walking closer. I kept looking at him with the same emotionless expression. He sat down on the side of my bed, causing me to be on my guard. He furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing me up and down. "A-are you scared of me?" he asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and bit my lip. I was afraid of the answer. I mean, I loved him. I had told him about everything and he did the same, but after I met his father... I didn't know what to think anymore.

He reached out for my hand, but I jerked it away like he was infectious. I felt bad for acting this way, but I was confused.

"I-I'm sorry." he sniffled. I looked away and wiped the inner corners of my eyes before tears came out. "Why won't you talk to me?" he asked, his voice cracking. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed a shaky sigh. "Tara... I-" he was interrupted by the door of my room opening, but his gaze stayed on me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dist-"

"No, I was just leaving." Zuko cut Suki off and stood up. He gave me one more glance, before walking out the door. I bit my lip and laid my head against the headboard, keeping the tears from falling. Suki sighed and sat next to me. She pulled me into a hug. At first I flinched, but then relaxed as soon as I realised it was safe. I hesitantly hugged her back and put my forehead against her shoulder, as she rubbed my back.

"I hope things will go back to normal soon." she murmured into my hair. I breathed a sigh. That was just the thing.

I doubted _if_ things would go back to normal.

* * *

I heard a familiar beeping wake me up from my sleep. With a deep breath I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. It was like I had lost all my baby fat. I looked five years older than I actually was. I turned on the water and splashed some water in my face, before drying it with a towel. I turned off the water and grabbed my brush.

Once I was done with brushing my hair and teeth, I walked back to my room and to my closet. I got out an oversized black hoody and a pair of skinny jeans. I slipped out of my pajamas and put on the outfit, along with a scarf, since it was quite chilly. I went to my dresser and pulled my hair back into a messy bun. I winced when I saw the bruises and prints on my neck. Deciding it was better to let nobody see the marks, I grabbed my foundation and waterproof concealer, before applying it.

I decided against putting on any more make up, so I just slipped on my mother's ring and my black vans and went downstairs, where Sokka and Suki were eating breakfast. They looked up and smiled at me. I gave them a tiny smile and sat down next to Suki.

"There you go." she said and handed me a plate of scrambled eggs. I nodded and gave her a small smile, before digging in. Sokka and Suki looked happy that I was finally eating again.

Once we were done, Suki put our plates in the sink and we went to Sokka's car. I sat in the back, while Sokka was driving and Suki in the passanger seat. I put my head against the window and looked outside.

_"You better do as I tell you. Otherwise you and your little boyfriend will have matching scars."_

I bit my lip at the memory. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't bother to blink them away.

"We're here." I heard Sokka say. I rubbed my eyes and got out of the car. I started walking inside, where I saw my least favorite person waiting at my locker.

"Hey, Kit-kat." He smirked. I bit my lip and pushed him aside. "What, cat got your tongue?" he asked. I didn't reply, instead I opened my locker and put in a few of my books. "You better talk to me, otherwise I'll-,"

"Otherwise you'll what, tough guy?" I turned my head and saw Toph standing there, cracking her knuckles, Aang standing behind her. I turned to Jet who looked terrified. Toph may be short and skinny, but everyone knew better than to be fooled by her innocent appearance. With a huff, Jet walked away, leaving the short girl to smirk. "You're welcome." she joked. Her smirk soon turned into a frown. "Still not talking?"

I bit my lip and closed my locker, just as the bell rang, signalling we had to go to class.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Aang offered me. I nodded and we started walking towards classroom 55.

* * *

"I'll be right back," Suki told me, before walking back in the school. She needed her math book that she forgot in her locker, so she went to get it. The whole day went by painfully slowly. The worst part was that a few people had somehow found out what happened and they all came to ask me if I was alright. I felt like I was being stared at the whole day long.

I sighed and pulled my loose sleeves over my cold hands, before walking to the front gates, where Sokka was supposed to wait for Suki and me. Much to my annoyance, my brother wasn't there and neither was his car. _Weird_, I mused. Suddenly I saw a figure in the distance. Something about that person that gave me the creeps. They walked closer and my eyes widened in realization.

"Thought you could escape, did you?" I gulped and slowly walked backwards, frantically looking around me to find help. Of course no one had to be around. He walked closer. I let out a small wimper. I felt my heart stop when he got out a metal object. He pointed the weapon at me and after that everything went by as a blur.

I heard the gun fire and I suddenly felt someone push me to the ground and hover over me. I instantly knew who it was. His body tensed up and then oddly relaxed. My eyes filled with tears in realization. "Zuko!" I screamed. I carefully turned us over, so he was lying on his back. I gasped when I saw blood oozing out of his side. A tear rolled down my cheek and I looked up. Zhao was nowhere to be seen. I turned back to Zuko again and I panicked. "Zuko, say something!" I pleaded, cupping his pale face.

He looked at me with half open eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in pain. A sob escaped me and I took his almost lifeless hand in mine.

"T-tara, I-I.." A sound of pain interrupted him and I shook my head.

"You're not going to die, okay?" I said, unwrapping my scarf from my neck and gently pressing it against his wound to stop the bleeding. "SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed in despair. I frantically looked around and saw Haru and Hannah running over to me. "Call an ambulance!" I ordered, pushing Zuko's hair out of his wet face. Haru nodded and got out his phone, dialing 911. "Zuko, don't you dare slip away!"

A minute or so later an ambulance pulled up to the school and everything looked like it was in slow-motion. They got out a brancard and put an unconscious Zuko onto it, putting him in the back of the ambulance. I felt Hannah help me up and I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood.

_I have Zuko's blood on my hands..._ He protected _me_ from getting shot. It was _my_ fault if he died.

* * *

I was in the waiting room of the hospital, knees pulled up to my chest. I was rocking in my seat. Every memory of the past months flashing by before my eyes. Every good memory, every bad memory... I just couldn't lose him. Suki was rubbing my back, while everybody else of the gaang was anxiously waiting to see if Zuko had survived or not. I just couldn't handle the stress anymore, so I stood up. The rest gave me a strange look, but I ignored them and walked to the girls room.

I looked in the mirror, before glancing at my hands. By now the blood had dried. I turned on the water and washed my slightly red hands, before a pang of anger shot through me. I let out a frustrated scream and punched the first thing that I could hit, which was the door to a toilet. _That felt good_...

A small smile made its way to my face and I did it again. I hit the door. Despite the pain it felt good... I felt relieved, happy almost. I looked at my busted knuckles and pursed my slightly pale lips to a line. _Oh well..._ I sighed and went back to the waiting room where everyone looked relaxed. I raised an eyebrow. _How could they be so relaxed when their friend's life is in serious danger?! _

"Good news, Zuko's okay!" Hannah said. A grin made its way to my face.

"Can we go see him?" I excitedly asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Yes, but we thought he might want to see you first." she said. I smiled and went in the room where an I thought sleeping Zuko was lying in the hospital bed. He was pale and his middle was wrapped in badage. His hair stuck to his face. I walked closer and sat down next to him. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to the side to get a better look at me. He offered me a small smile. My blue eyes filled with tears and I smiled at him.

"Hi," he croaked. I let out a sound which I thought was a crossing of a sob and a laugh.

"Hi,"

"Thank you, Katara." he said. The tears fell freely from my eyes and I smiled.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." He slowly reached out for my hand and he caressed my knuckles with his thumb, but this time I didn't flinch.

"Why are your knuckles raw?" he softly asked. I shook my head.

"That's not important." I said, still smiling at him. "I'm sorry..."

"For what? I got you into this mess." he said with his scratchy voice. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Zuko, you're the one who just got shot." I said, dragging my chair closer to the bed. He pulled my arm and I smiled. "You sure?" He nodded. I sat down on the bed, at his good side. He pulled me down and I hesitantly lied down next to him, making sure I didn't hurt him. He looked down at me and smiled. I looked up and brought my face closer to his. My lips softly touched his, making me tense up for a second. _Come on, Katara, this is Zuko! Your boyfriend!_ I relaxed and brought my hand up to his face.

"I love you," he softly said. I stroked his scarred cheek and smiled at him.

"Love you too,"

* * *

I walked over to the desk of the gym. The woman who didn't look older than thirty smiled at me.

"Hello, can I help you?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would like to borrow kick boxing gloves."

* * *

**HELLOO! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR OVER A MONTH! I was stuck... Kay, guys. It's the end of this story... NO NEED TO FEEL SAD! I think I will post a sequel. No promises, but if I find the inspiration, I shall write! But if you liked this story, you could check out my other ones! Kay, bye!**


End file.
